Good Times, Bad Times
by preciola1213
Summary: There are good times and bad times for everyone...So I'm putting them into a form of one shots! Shinichi/Shiho
1. Birthday Present

It's a new story for everyone to read and it's about one of my favorite couple...Shinichi and Shiho! I love them but it doesn't mean I don't respect Shinichi and Ran it's just I would prefer the first two. Anyway if you're not a Shinichi and Shiho fan please don't read because it means you'll flame me for the wrong reasons and also you clicked on it so...not my fault. Now Enjoy!

Birthday Present

Shiho walked into the house and closed the door behind her. " Ahh, Ai-kun! You're home!" Agasa called from the kicthen. " I am. I'm going up to my room." She responded and started to make her way up the stairs. " Oh wait a minute!" Agasa shouted and ran out of the kicthen, almost tripping if Shiho hadn't caught him. " Careful, Hakase." Shiho said with a small smile.

He laughed sheepishly and rubbed his head then he looked at her. " Somebody left a present for you in the living room." He said with a giant grin on his face. Shiho then looked confused and raised an eyebrow. " Somebody? Who is this somebody?" She asked as she made her way to the living room. " He said I shouldn't tell you." Agasa said and took a seat on the armchair. He was suspicious to see what this present was.

Shiho saw the wrapped birthday present on the table and kneeled down. She picked it up and looked at it. It was a rectangular shape and wasn't heavy. Shiho didn't bother to guess, letting herself see what was inside first. She slowly pulled of the ribbon and then carefully started to unwrap it. Agasa watched with patience and had a gentle smile on his face. Once the paper had come off, it was a small rectangular box. She opened it and then gasped. It was a bracelet and it had the word best friend on it. The bracelet was sliver, plain and the world best had small diamond around it.

Agasa's smile widened as he saw a smile graced Shiho's features. He got up and left the room to contiune dinner.

Sometimes that boy knows how to make her better.

The next day

Shiho smiled as she talked Ran and Sonoko. She had gotten used to them over the couple of months she had gone to school here. She had eventually warmed up to Ran and soon enough Sonoko though she was still annoying. And her cold and slient attitude had melted a bit and she wasn't so distant. She was finally learning how to live a normal teenage life.

" And then he said that.." Sonoko contiuned until Ran saw the bracelet on Shiho's wrist. " Hey Shiho-san, that's a nice bracelet." Ran said with a smile. Sonoko looked at it and then gasped" Whoa, it beautiful! Where'd you get it?" Shiho smiled softly and said" It was a birthday gift from a friend but he choose to stay a secret." Ran smiled and looked at the bracelet more than realized who it was. That same person came and asked her for advice for what to get her.

Ran shook her head with a soft smile and then looked at the person who was talking with his friends at his desk.

Shinichi could be so obivious for detective sometimes.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! pls review! Shiho knew who it was. She just decided to play clueless.<p> 


	2. Tickling leads to other things

I'm here again and updating! Enjoy! Oh and in this chapter, Shiho is out of character so you don't get all confused and be like " Oh that's not how Shiho acts!" so read this both you read the chapter

Tickling leads to other things

" Shinichi, stop it!" Shiho laughed as she was pushed down on the couch and Shinchi contiuned to tickled her. " Not until you say mercy!" Shinichi shouted with a huge grin in his face. Shiho shook her head and said breathlessly" Never!" He raised an eyebrow and smirked widely. His hands leaded on her sides and she jumped slightly at the contact. She should her never told him that she was ticklish or where her most ticklish place was. She swore that her not being in the black organzation and living a normal teenager life has changed her...a lot. She was not cold, not distant and seemed more happier.

And something tells her it was because the teen male who was tickling her and wouldn't leave her alone. She tried to push him off but he was heavy! Shinichi then laughed as her small hands pushed against his chest and then looked at her. She was flushed from all the laugher, her hair was messed up because of the struggle and her pink full lips were slightly parted. He stared at her for a minute until she caught him staring. " Have I got something on my face?" she asked curiously. He blushed lightly and then said" No, it's just nothing." Then he smiled" You look beautiful when you're all flushed."

Shiho blushed lightly and then smirked saying" Since when you such a smooth talker?" Shinichi bented down so they were a few inches a part. " When you told that I had to talk to the girl I love without backing out or shying away." Shiho laughed a little at the remembrance of that and then said" Then I guess Mouri-san's in for a surprise." Shinichi smiled again and said" I'm not talking about Ran." Shiho's eyes showed confusion then showed surprise. " Shinchi.." before she had to time to finish her sentence, he had already bent down more and captured her lips in a loving kiss.

Her eyes stayed open for a moment then she smiled into the kiss and closed her eyes. Her arms wrapped around his neck while his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

In the hallway, a happy Yukiko and Yusaku watched the scene. Yukiko took out her camera and then took a shot without the flash and smiled at the photo. Yusaku sighed and shook his head with a smile. Yukiko saw this, grinned and then said

" For memories."

* * *

><p>See? there can be a side of Shiho were it's not all cold and angry and distant. But of course there will be shots in this story where she will be cold so don't worry. I'll mix it up! Bye!<p> 


	3. Soup

Here's another chapter! Enjoy!

Soup

Shinichi sneezed as he and Shiho walked home. Shiho looked at him and said" You're sick." Shinichi narrowed his eyes and said" No kidding." She shook her head then lifted her hand to her head while lifting her other hand to his head. She took her hand away and then said" You're buring up." He smiled and then said" I'm fine, really." and then bumped into a light post. " Ow.." he said quietly as he rubbed his head. Shiho smirked and said" Yep, of course you are." and then took his hand which made him blush slightly, adding more heat into his already heated head. "Come on before you bump into another light post and then you have a concussion." Shiho said and then started to pull him along. He smiled secretly at her and then squeezed her hand slightly which made her cheeks go light pink.

As soon as they got back home, Shinichi collasped on the couch and then watched as Shiho walked into the kicthen. " What are you doing?" he asked curiously as she took out a pot and then some suppiles. Usually she just drops him off and goes to to her house. " I'm making you some soup." she said causally and then started chopping vegatables. His eyes widened in surprise. " Soup?" Shiho shook her head with a smile and said" I may be far away from times and seem not to care but I really do. I'm not a monster." and resumed to what she was doing.

Shinichi then gave a wide smile and relaxed on the couch. He was feeling really sick at the moment but some how Shiho managed to make feel better.

Just by making him some soup.

* * *

><p>Ahh, soup. Nothing better than soup. No, kidding I hate soup except for chicken soup. That I can deal with. But other types forget about it. Sorry I'm going off course. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please give me some Ideas even ones which are a bit...you know. I'm up for a challenge so please do! I'll be sure to update tomorrow or sometime this week. If I don't. then plet me rotten bananas! Bye!<p> 


	4. Holiday Time!

Hey I'm back! Anyway I want to thank Yellow Jacket Pride and 3aboOorah for your reviews and also for the alerts and favourites. It means alot to me and I appeciate it. And like I said before have any suggestions of the one shots, go ahead and write them in your reviews or PM me! On with the story!

Holiday Time!

" We won!" Kazuha and Shiho cheered as the volleyball hit the ground. Shiho laughed as she saw Heiji trying to reach for the ball but ended up getting a face of sand. Shinichi just frowned with his arms crossed. How did they win? He and Heiji were in the lead by 6 points but then they started to get powerful and then...BAM! They hit them hard. But Shinichi had no idea that Shiho could play volleyball. And be good at it!

Kazuha high fived her and then she said" Shiho-san, you want to go and get drink?" Shiho nodded and then the two of them walked off to the beach bar. Heiji, after 5 minutes of crying, got up and then rubbed his eyes. Shinichi smirked and said" You weren't crying, are you?" Heiji shook his head and said" Nope, just sand in my eyes." Then he looked over at Kazuha and Shiho and said" They're getting along great, aren't they?" Shinichi nodded and said" Yep, it took me ages to get her to come. But she caved after my 130th please." Heiji laughed and repiled" Yeah, she was hard to crack but she seemed opening up a bit." " Yeah, it's good for her."

Then the girls got up from the bar and then started to remove their jumpers and shorts. Men around the bar started to give perverted smiles as the girl showed their bikinis. The two boys looked over and then their jaws dropped. They both looked amazing, let's just put it that way. Kazuha and Shiho were busy talking to notice.

They both off their trance and then gluped. " So ya want to go for a swim?" Heiji asked, a blush on his face. Shinchi nodded with light pink on his face. They made their way to the ocean where the girls were based. Kazuha, Shinichi and Heiji decided to have a race and Shiho just sat close to the edge. Shinichi noticed that Shiho had not followed. stopped swimming and then came to meet Shiho at shore.

" Hey, aren't you coming in?" He asked as he got out of the water. She shook her head and then said" No, I'm fine. I'll just stay here." Shinichi then sat next to her and said" C'mon, it'll be fun." Shiho shook her head and then said" I really don't feel like diving into ice cold water at the minute." He laughed and said" It's not that cold." Shiho raised an eyebrow in question. " Okay, maybe it is but it's cold in a good kind of way." She smiled and then said" I don't think so." Shinichi then smirked and said" Okay then I guess I have to force you." " And how are you going to do that?"

She then felt herself being lifted and then she realized she was watching the scene behind her go farther and farther away. Finally she noticed...she was being carried! " Shinichi, what are you doing!" Shiho shouted and then tried to get herself off his shoulder. Shinichi tighten his grip around her waist and said" I'm taking you to the the ocean, what else am I doing?"

Shiho struggled and kicked her legs which caused his other hand to hold her legs. When she heard the splosh of water, she knew that it was too late. " One, two, three!" he shouted and then dropped her into the cold water. She let out a yelp and then felt the cold go through her body.

She resurfaced and then heard the sound of laughter coming from Shinichi. Shiho glared at him and said" You are so dead!" and jumped at him. He let out a shout and managed to catch her as they both went down. They came back up and then looked at each other. Then laughter busted out of both of them and then a water fight started right there and then. Kazuha and Heiji joined a few minutes later.

The fun had began!

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this! Yellow Jacket Pride gave me the idea so thanks to her! It may not be the best chapter of this story but it was fun to write! Bye!<p> 


	5. Too far to reach

Too far to reach

It was a cold and gloomy day and it matched the moods of these two teens.

Shinichi watched as Shiho disappeared into her lab. She wasn't talking to anyone these days...including him. He didn't know what happened, one day they were the best of friends and then she all of a sudden she stopped talking to anyone and stayed in her room or lab all day. He sighed deeply and looked longingly at the door. He should...no it will probably make it worse. But he had to try. Shinichi got up from the couch and went down the stairs and knocked on her door. " Go away, Kudo. I'm not in the mood." Her soft voice which used to be filled with happiness, now harsh and cold. His heart broke at the sound of that and then said in a soft voice" Shiho...if you need someone to talk to...I'm here." He lingered at the door to see if he would get a response.

Nothing.

Shinichi sighed and then walked back upstairs to the living room not knowing that Shiho had allowed her built up tears to fall.

He would wait until she opened up to him. He'll be here.

Even though she was near enough for him to hold...She was always too far to reach.

* * *

><p>Sorry guys! I had to do a sad one because of the title Good time, Bad times. So there had to be a bad time and this is it. There will be more bad times but not in a while because I love writing good times so they'll be more good times! Bye!<p> 


	6. Maybe not too far to reach

Maybe not too far to reach

Shiho had rested her head on her counter and had let the tears fall. She didn't know what came over her. She was so happy but then she remembered her sister and the black organzation that it brung back nightmares. It made her feel terrified and sad and angry! So she decided to to stop talking to anyone and keep things to herself. But it wasn't the best idea. Because that stupid detective wants to know everything! Shiho looked out of the small window she had in that basement. The rain had stopped and the sun started to shine. Maybe this was a sign. For her to stop living in the gloom and start shining again. Her first smile in months came on to her face and she stood up and walked out of the room.

As she walked up the stairs, she felt nervous. What if he didn't want to talk to her? What if he was angry and upset with her? Well she couldn't know unless she tried. When she got into the living room, she saw Shinichi who saw her and stood up quickly. " Hey...Shinichi." She said in a trembling voice. It had been months since she called him by his first name. " Hey." he answered back except his voice sounded stronger. She gave a trace of a smile and said" Look, I'm sorry for ignoring you and..." She couldn't finish because Shinichi had quickly walked up to her and took her in his arms. Shiho tensed in his arms but then broke down and her hands clutched his shirt. " It's okay...It's okay." He whispered into her ear as she cried in his arms.

This was one of the rare times where she would show her real feelings in front of anybody. But now he knew that she wasn't too far to reach.

* * *

><p>I wanted to make another part for that one shot because it made me sad and I didn't want it to end that way. So now everybody is happy! Now see you in the next chapter!<p> 


	7. First Date

This is an AU chapter and you'll see why!

First date

Shinichi knocked on the door of the Miyano's home. He was excited and nervous at the same time. Today was the day where he finally got to take the Miyano's youngest daugther, Shiho on a date. They had been best friends since elementary and he had come to the terms that he liked her...a lot. The date wasn't any special like a dinner at a fancy resturant, it was just going to the movies and grabbing some pizza. Or the other way. The door opened to reveal Akemi, the oldest. He had known when she was in middle school. " Hey Shinichi-kun! It great to see you! And you're looking nice." Shinichi grinned and said" Hey, Akemi-san. I've came for Shiho."

Akemi nodded with a smile and shouted" Shiho, he's here!" " Coming!" her soft voice shouted out from upstairs. " He's here, already?" a deep male voice sounded out through the hall. That was her father, Atsushi. " Don't scare him away, Atsushi." A smooth female voice came out. That was her mother, Elena. Shiho came rushing down the stairs, followed by her father. Shinichi smiled as he saw the strawberry blonde girl put on her shoes and then ushered him out of the door. " Shiho, I have to talk to him!" Atsushi shouted as he quickly walked to the door. " I know, I know. Be home by 10 and no getting lost. Okay, bye!" Shiho said with a smile closed the door.

The two teens ran out of the compound before her father came out and followed them. They stopped at the corner and laughed. " I don't remember your dad being strict." Shinichi said as they started walking to the cinema. " He's not but we it comes to me and Akemi, he goes beserk." Shiho answered back. They talked all the way to the cinema, got their tickets and watched the movie. Then they got some pizza and started making their way back to her house. Then it started to rain.

" Really? Now of all times?" Shinichi complained as the rain started to fall heavily. Shiho laughed and said" Come on!" and they ran to the sheltered bus stop. They were already soaked to the bone and shivering. Shinichi looked over to Shiho who had clutched her jacket around her more. Without thinking, he reached out for her and pulled her closer to him. A light blush made her cheeks and she said" What are you doing?" Shinichi, who had his own blush said" I thought it would be better for us to stay close for warmth." She shook her head and chuckled slightly. He tighten his grip around her and leaned his cheek on her head. Her hands were placed on his chest and her head tucked under his neck.

If Atsushi saw them now...Well you know the rest.

* * *

><p>Hey I hoped you enjoyed this little AU chapter and I know It was rushed a bit but I wanted to get to the good stuff! Anyway I'll be updating real soon. Bye!<p> 


	8. Urges

Urges

Shinichi was going a tough time in his life at the moment. Let's just say, that he's having urges. And there was only one person who was causing these urges was his strawberry blonde companion who was sitting across him. She was wearing a plain tank top which was form fitting and a pair of denim shorts. Even thought this was plain and simple, it suited her well...very well. When she noticed he hadn't said anything for the last three minutes, she looked up and he gluped. Her sea green eyes were filled curiousity, her pink full lips which were moist were moving but he couldn't hear a word she was saying. He was trapped in lala land that he didn't realized most of what she was saying.

Then he noticed that she had moved closer until her face was inches from his, a dark blush on his face and then said" Are you there, Shinichi?" She was close...too close. And with that hot minty breath against his face...

He cracked.

His hands cupped her face softly and then leaned forward until his lips touch hers. She gasped which gave him an oppotunity to slip his tounge and taste her sweet mouth. Shiho ended up moaning in his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. He gently laid her down on the floor and soon enough things got more heated and passionate.

Urges are strong and sometimes make you do stupid things which lead to better things. Don't take my advice for it.

* * *

><p>It was time for a bit of heated action, not really heated but the start of something! Anyway hoped you enjoyed it and stayed tuned. Urges lead to something...<p> 


	9. My dear sister

Time for a bad time again! Sorry!

My dear sister

Shiho kneeled down infront of her sister's grave with a bunch of white lilies. They were her sister's favourite. She sighed as she placed the flowers on top of the grave and looked at the name.

_Akemi Miyano_

_Sister_

_Daughter_

_Great friend_

" Hello, Onee-san." Shiho whispered as she talked to the grave, thinking her sister could still hear her. She hadn't done this in ages because after the downfall of the Black org, they had been busy with paperwork and court cases and all of the above. And she had to admit, she missed coming here to just have a few moments with her. " The Black Organzation has been shut down and captured. I know that this would make you happy. To have them gone." She said softly, the wind gently blowing through the trees and around her.

" I just wish you were here to share the happiness with me." it came out in a whisper and the tears fell from her eyes and she looked at the grave and said" I miss you, Onee-san." All of a sudden, a gush of wind blow across her face as if it was trying to dry her tears away and tell her something.

_"Shiho-chan, what's done is done. It's time to move on."_

Shiho then jerked her head up in surprise and whispered" Onee-san?" Then the wind came more softly this time, caressing her face.

_" I miss you too, Shiho. But I'll always be here for you...in sprit. I love you and please stop crying for me. Move on and be happy."_

Then tears spilled out of her eyes again but this time in happiness. Shiho wipped her eyes quickly, removing the tears. From today, she would stop crying for her sister.

Her dear sister.

* * *

><p>Actually this was more like a bad time then it moved on to a happy moment where Akemi talked to her through the voice of the wind. Happy time once again! So stayed tuned for the next one!<p> 


	10. Family

Here's another one!

Family

Shiho smiled and laughed as Yukiko showed her Shinichi's baby pictures. She had to admit, he was so cute as a baby! Yukiko had managed to catch her when she was about to head out of the house and said she wanted to spend time with her future' daughter in law'. Boy, did that make her blush. " And here's a picture of Shinichi when he was just a year old!" Yukiko exclaimed happily as Shiho saw the young Shinichi kudo in a diaper. " He's cute, isn't he?" She said as she looked at Shiho. She nodded in response and giggled at the picture. If Shinichi saw them now...

Her giggle turned into a laugh and covered her mouth at the sudden outburst. Yukiko just shook her head and smiled. " I know, Shin-chan would kill me if he saw me showing these to you. But that's a mother's job, to embrass her son as much as she can." Shiho grinned and said" Well, I agree with you and support you all the way." Yukiko looked at her for a moment and pulled her in for a bear hug. " Ahh, Shiho-chan, I knew we were going to get along great!" Shiho's eyes widened in shock at the surprise contact but smiled and wrapped her arms around her, returning the hug. They pulled apart and smiled at each other and returned to the baby photos.

5 minutes later...

" We're home!" Shinichi's and Yusaku's voice sounded through the house. " Welcome. We're in the living room." Yukiko and Shiho responded. Shinichi and Yusaku had been called for on a case and they both eagerly accepted and went to help out as father and son. The two men both entered the living room and then Shinichi looked at Shiho with a smile. " Hey Shiho, I see you survived my mother's craziness." A book went his way and hit him square in the head. Shiho look surprised at the flying book and then smirked at the fallen Shinichi. " Are you okay, Tantei-san?" Shiho said sarcastically. Shinichi came back up and said with annoyance" Does it look like I'm okay?"

" So I'm crazy, ne? Well I'm glad I showed Shiho your baby pictures...Opps." Yukiko said with sheepish grin. Shinichi stared wide eyes at her and then his cheeks turned a light red. " You showed her my BABY PICTURES?" Yukiko laughed nervously and said" Well...I just had to show her! How could I not?" Shinichi looked at her, annoyed and embrassed then said" You could have done something else!" Shiho smiled and then said" If it makes it any better, I think you looked very cute, Shinichi." Shinichi turned his gaze to her, his face going to darker red and then Yukiko smiled and said" See? She enjoyed them!"

Shinichi glared at her and shouted" Why are you so annoying?" And this started a fight between mother and son. Yusaku sighed and then looked at Shiho with a smile" Welcome to the family, Shiho." he said and put a hand on her shoulder.

Shiho stayed quiet for a second and then a smile crept on to her face and then said" Thank you."

She now had a family and it did feel like home.

* * *

><p>Here, a nice family moment and fight between the Kudo family and Shiho. Now I won't update until tomorrow because I'm going to the movies so I'll probably be tired when I come back so see you tomorrow! And thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot! Bye! TEEHEE!<p> 


	11. Soccer

Soccer

It was a bright sunny day in the Beika district and there was not a cloud in the sky. Shiho smiled as she laid back on the grass, enjoying the slight breeze that went by. Ahh, today was a good day. " Hey, Shiho!" a male voice shouted from a few feet away. Shiho sighed and sat up quickly, looking at the running detective. " Hey, Shinichi. What's up?" she asked as the detective sat down next to her and laid down on the grass. " Nothing much. Oka-san is ruining my life at home and Otou-san isn't doing anything to help." Shiho giggled at the thought. She loved Yukiko and Yusaku and they were like family to her.

She laughed as Shinichi contiuned to bad mouth his mother when she wasn't in his presence. She was so going to tell Yukiko about this later. " But she is my mother after all and I love her." He finished off with a sigh and a smile. Then he looked at her and stood up, a soccer ball in his hands. " So you want to play some soccer?" he asked eagerly as he started to ball with his knees. Shiho pretend to think about it and then decided to give him a break...for today...only. " Sure why not." Shinichi grinned at the response and then dribble the ball into the center. Shiho smiled and walked over to the center and got ready.

" I'll try and go easy on you." He said with a smirk as he faced her. She rolled her eyes and said" Don't try to be cute." Shinichi smirked wider and then said" One, two, three!" And Shinichi managed to get the ball pass her and dribbled fast to his post. Shiho followed closely behind him and tackled him and took the ball.

This contiuned for the next hour until Shiho scored into her goalpost. " Yes! In your face, soccer star!" She shouted happily and jumped up and down. Shinichi looked at the goalpost in surprise, the ball against the net and there, just there. How did she do it? She looked like she was playing badly at first but then showed her true skills. She was really good! He looked at the victourious girl who was still shouting out in happiness and jumping around. " I, Shiho Miyano managed to beat Shinichi Kudo at his own game!" She shouted proudly.

Shinichi glared at her slightly and then smirked. Oh, he had an idea! Shinichi began to walk towards her slowly and calmly. Shiho stopped to look at him and then saw he had come closer. She slowly walked backwards until her back hit the solid tree trunk. " Shinichi.." she said warningly. " I think I like you better when you're not talking." he said with a grin on his face. His arms had now block her escape routes and she was trapped. " What's that supposed to mean?" she asked curiously, a blush now raising to her cheeks. " Because I can do this." He said his face drawing closer to hers. Their heartbeats went faster and it felt as if it had stopped when his soft lips touched hers.

Shinichi smiled against her lips and his arm wrapped around her waist as a hand cupped her face to deepen the kiss. She finally relaxed her body and her hands pressed against his chest.

From this day on, Shiho decided that she loved the sport, soccer.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the this little adorable shot! Ideas are needed so please give one in a form of a PM or review and I promise I will not take them as my own. Because I'm not cruel and selfish! Bye!<p> 


	12. Thank You

Thank You

It was a dark sunday night and the air was cool and calm. Shinichi stood on the balcony of his parents bedroom, a thing he used to do as a child. Since his parents weren't here, it didn't hurt of him just to stay there for an hour or so.

He looked at the stars and moon in the sky and had to admit, he hadn't been this peaceful in a long time. " Okay, bye Shiho-chan!" Sonoko's loud voice sounded into the night. " Bye, Shiho." Ran more quiter voice said. " See you later, guys." Shiho's smooth voice repiled and the other two girls walked in the opposite direction and disappeared into the dark.

Shinichi saw the smile on Shiho's face and then she looked at the balcony to see the detective waving slightly. She waved back and then entered through the gate of his house and walked down the driveway. He hadn't bothered to lock his door because he was sure nothing would happen.

He heard the light footsteps come up the stairs and then the opening of the door in his parents and she was finally next to him. " How was the outing?" He asked still looking at the night sky. " It was fun although Sonoko's idea for my hair was not the best." Shinichi curiously looked at her and widened his eyes.

Over the course of 2 years, Shiho's hair had now grown to her mid back but now her usual stylish perm was turned into a slick straight style. It actually suited her though he did prefer her other style.

" Wow." He said, stunned. Shiho smirked and said" Don't worry, it will be back to its usual style in 2-3 weeks." Shinichi shook his head and said shyly" No...I like it." Shiho felt her cheeks heat up a bit and then bent her face so her straight hair covered her face. Shinichi grinned and then contiuned to look at the sky.

Shiho then bit her lip and crossed her arms " Ne, Shinichi?" Shinichi turned his head to face her and said" Yeah?" She figeted slightly and then said" I've been wonder lately...and I know this is kinda weird but...Why have you been so kind to me?" Shinichi gasped slightly and then felt all kinds of emotion ran through him. Anger, sadness, guilt...Love.

Shinichi looked at Shiho who had her head bowed and heard her say" I mean, I made you shrink into a 7 year old, I put you in danger of the B.O., I ruined you relationship with Ran-san...And you're still so nice to me. Why Shinichi, what did I do to derserve this?" Shinichi felt his lips curve into a sad smile.

He grabbed her shoulders so he could her face clearly, the big warm tears staining her cheeks. " If you didn't shrink me, I would have never met all those intresting people and go on all of those adventures. I also wouldn't have matured as much as I have now. And I wouldn't have meet you, the cause of all of this."

He then moved his hands to her soft cheeks and wiped the tears away. " I'm kind to you because you didn't do it on purpose, you were forced into doing something you didn't want to do. Everyone derserves a second chance including you, Shiho." She closed her eyes and then let a smile slip onto her face. " Thanks, Shinichi...for everying." She said quietly and then leaned into his touch. " You're welcome." He said smiling softly at her.

" Hey Shin-chan! How are yo..." Yukiko's voice appeared. Shinichi and Shiho froze and then turned around slowly. " Oh Shiho-chan, you're here!" Yukiko said happily pulling said girl into her arms. Shiho smiled and said" Hi Yukiko-san."

Shinichi crossed his arms and said with annoyance" What are you doing here?" Yukiko smiled cheekily and said" Aren't I allowed to see my son and his beautiful girlfriend?" Shiho and Shinichi blushed at the same time and looked away from each other. " It...isn't like that." Shiho said with slight embrassment. Shinichi nodded in agreement but had a smile on his face.

Yukiko raised an eyebrow and then looked at Shiho" Oh my gosh, I love your new hair! It suits you." she said as she ran a hand through the strawberry blonde straight tresses. Shiho repiled with a thank you. Shinichi walked out of the balcony and said" So, is dad here with you?" Yukiko shook her head and said" No, he had to work overtime because his deadline is in two weeks. So he had to concentrate." Shinichi nodded and then looked at Shiho" Want me to walk you home?" She was about to nod when Yukiko shook her head and said" Nonsense, she can stay for dinner, right Shiho-chan?"

Shiho looked surprised ar first and then smiled and said" Sure, I'll even help you." Yukiko grinned and then took Shiho's hand and lead her to kicthen.

Shinichi watched her disappering figure and then smiled.

No Shiho, Thank you.

* * *

><p>Sorry guys I haven't updated in a few days so here I am! Imagine Shiho with long and straight hair. She only did it because Sonoko force her too! * points at Sonko* anyway stayed tuned for the next chapter!<p> 


	13. Dude, just ask her out!

Dude, just ask her out!

Shinichi eyed the beautiful waitress again as she smiled gracefully at the people who were making their order. He then turned his head back around and sighed. He was never gonna get enough courage to speak to her, let alone ask her out.

Shinichi sat at a booth with best friends, Kaito and Heiji. They had come out for lunch and Kaito had purposely picked this cafe just to torture him. He is so gonna beat this guy's ass tomorrow! Kaito had seem to think that if he brought Shinichi here more and more times, he would actually work up the nerve to ask her. Please, he can't even say hello without messing it up!

" Okay Shinichi, it's not that hard. Just go up to her, make small talk and then lay it on her!" Kaito said using hand motions. " Yeah, I mean you're a detective! when it comes to confronting and chasing dangerous criminals and solving hard cases, that's easy but when it comes to asking a girl out, it's like rocket science! You can do it." Heiji said trying to bring up his confindence. Kaito nodded in agreement with Osakan friend.

Shinichi looked at Heiji and said" But you do all those things too yet you're giving me the talk." Heiji raised his hands in defence and said" Hey when the time's right, you can give me the same speech so remember this moment."

Shinichi gave an amused grin. " Okay since I'm not a detective but equally clever as you are, I think that you should go for it." Shinichi then found his courage growing. " Yeah." he said with a smile. "That's right, it's time to man up and show her who you are!" Heiji said with ethusiasm. Shinichi stood up and then said" Yeah!" Kaito stood up, came over to his side and patted his shoulder. " Now go and ask her out!" Shinichi nodded and then went in her direction.

Kaito and Heiji fist pounded and then watched as Shinichi made his way back.

" What's my name again?" he said with a light blush on his face. Kaito faceplammed as Heiji banged his face on the table.

" It's Kudo, Shinichi, Kudo, Shinichi." Kaito answered. Shinichi nodded and walked her way again. This time Kaito and Heiji smiled.

Then he came back.

" Is my first name Kudo or Shinichi?" he asked now obivously confused. Heiji answered this one" It's Shinichi and your last name is Kudo." He nodded again and went her way.

Then he came back.

" What..." Kaito and Heiji both got up, fustrated and then shouted" Just go!" and pushed him towards her. He bumped into her and found himself looking into sea green eyes. Then he realized he had bumped into her. " I'm so sorry!" he said embrassed as he helped her up. She laughed and said" It's alright, it's alright. It happens all the time." Shinichi raised an eyebrow" Seriously?" She shook her head and said" No. Hi, I'm Shiho Miyano. You are..? He smiled and said" Shinichi Kudo."

They talked for a few minutes and then the two boys saw her write something down and pass it to him. It was a phone number!

He came back to the table and then sat down in his sit, with a goofy grin. " So how did it go?" Kaito asked curiously. Shinichi glanced back at the girl with strawberry blonde hair and then grinned wider.

" It was perfect."

* * *

><p>Here's another AU! I enjoy writing them! And Kaito and Heiji are there too so it's fun little chapter! stay tuned.<p> 


	14. I like you a lot

This one is a bit hot so please bear in mind that it's T+. Enjoy this chapter!

I like you...a lot

Shiho gasped as Shinichi pushed her up against the wall. He gazed down at her, his eyes clouded and full of lust but also in there, love and sadness. " I can't take it anymore...seeing you with him." he whispered lowly, his bangs covering his eyes. Shiho's eyes widened and then she bit her lower lip.

He meant Jason, her American boyfriend. He had moved from Maine to Japan and the first time he saw her, he had immediatly claimed her his. So they went out and had a few good times and Shiho had actually began to like him. But deep inside, her feelings for Shinichi were stronger and deeper. Of course, Shinichi had been overprotective of her, telling her not to see the guy anymore, that's he's no good. But she waved it off as Jealousy.

But today was the day he finally cornered her and that's were we are now.

Shinichi then gave a sad smile and then said" But it seems that you're hooked on him. So I can't do anything about that." His arms then wrapped around her waist and pulled her towards him. Shiho felt so much guilt in her heart. She wanted to reach out to him, and that's what she was gonna do. Her hands made their way up to his face and then slowly leaned forward until her lips touched his own.

She felt him tense slightly until he relaxed and returned the kiss. Shiho pulled back and then said" The truth is that I never really loved Jason." Shinichi then felt slight hope in his heart and looked down at her. " Really?" She nodded and then said" Because the truth is that I..." He saw that her cheeks turn a light pink and then the next five words hit him. " I like you...a lot."

Then suddenly, his lips smashed down onto hers and kissed her deeply. His arm tighten around her waist and he pushed her against the wall again. His tounge prodded against her lower lip, begging for permisson. She gladly give it to him and he swopped into her warm, sweet mouth.

She moaned lightly as her hands clutched his chest. His warm mouth moved to her creamy neck and suck and nibbled at the skin, leaving marks which were slightly visible. Shiho gripped his shoulders and moaned deeply as he reached her collarbone. His hands had left her waist and entered her shirt, tracing the flat planes of her stomach, drawing closer and closer to her breasts.

Shinichi felt her hands slip into his hair, massaging his scalp lightly with her nails, making him groan slightly. He then made his way up to her ear and then whispered in her ear" I like you too...a lot" his hot breath made her shiver in his arms. Shiho felt happiness in her heart and relief. Shinichi kissed her again but this time softly and gently then pulled back. He smiled softly at her and then said" So you're finally mine." Shiho smiled and then said" I know. It's outragous and we're in for a lot when Yukiko-san finds out." Shinichi then groaned and leaned his head against her shoulder. He felt her body erupt with laughter and then he grinned.

It was a good day!

Just not for Jason when he finds out about this.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this little chapter and it was a little saucy! but not by much. I like to mix up my writing a bit from cute, innocent fluff to hot, saucy passion! K, I may update later in the day so watch out! Bye!<p> 


	15. Interruptions

A quick update! I live to make readers happy. In this one, Shinichi and Shiho are married!

Interruptions

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Shinichi groaned as he hit the alarm clock in fustration. He rolled over on to his stomach and then snuggled deep into the pillow. His arm reached out to hold the waist of his wife and pull her closer but all he got was bed. Then he felt around the bed and stretched his arm to see if she had gone father away. He frowned deeply, where was she? Shiho usually slept close to him until the morning.

Deciding that he'll worry about that later, he covered his head with the duvet and went back to sleep. Two minutes later, a body jumped onto him and then opened his eyes straight away. He removed his cover to see who it was and then grinned as he saw who.

It was his lovely, caring wife, Shiho Miyano. No wait, Shiho Kudo. She had straddled his hips and had a beautiful bright smile on her features. Her hair was already combed but she was only dress in one of his shirts which were too big for her but Shinichi had no problem with it. If you could see her now, you'd know why.

" Come on Shinichi, time to get up." She said, her smile turing into a grin. He shook his head and said in a tired voice" No way. Too sleepy." Shiho rolled her eyes and then said" But Megure is expecting in you in 2 hours." Shinichi then opened his eyes and looked at her confused.

" But he said I wasn't needed today." he answered back. She shook her head and said" He called and said they needed you. He also wanted to say that he's sorry and you'll get tomorrow off...maybe." He groaned for the second time this morning and grumbled" Fine..."

Shiho got off his lap and then fell to the bed. He then looked at her and said" What about you? Aren't you supposed to be in the lab?" She nodded and said" Yep but I have to be there at 4 til 1 so I need my rest." Shinichi then leaned half his body over her and said" Well, not all of us can be so good with chemicals and science like you." She smiled and then pulled her tounge out at him. What she didn't except was for her tounge to be covered by a warm mouth and gently suck on it. She moaned slightly at the action and then felt the mouth cover her own. His arms wrapped around her and then her arms went around his next.

His hands started to wonder her body as she arched into him untill...

RINGGG RINGGG!

He groaned in annoyance as Shiho chuckled in his arms. " Perfect timing." She said as she unwrapped her arms from him and watched as Shinichi reached for his phone.

" Hello?" Shinichi said irritated.

" Hey Shinichi, I'm not disturbing anything, am I?"

" Kaito, you are so dead!"

Shiho shook her head in amusement and then smiled.

Kaito had his ways.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, how was that? Two chapters in a row! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! May update again so...watch out! stay tuned!<p> 


	16. Always There

Now one more good time before a bad time. So enjoy!

Always there

Shiho smiled as she watched Agasa dozed off the couch. She cleared away the empty cup of coffee and plate from the table and walked into the kicthen to clear up.

Agasa was like a father to her, like a long lost relative. He was there for her when she needed him, helped her see the better sides of things and had been there for her all the time. He also encouraged her to do things she didn't want to do but ended up enjoying them.

He was special to her and if she lost him...

She shook her head at the thought and went back to washing the plates.

But he was there for her.

Always there.

* * *

><p>I wanted to do a sweet moment was Shiho and Agasa since she's about to suffer a painful loss in the next chapter. Ah, well all good things must come to an end sometimes. Stay tuned!<p> 


	17. Yukiko and her camera pt 1

Hey guys, I lied! No bad times! for now...anyway on with the story! and don't worry the story is going to have a 100 shots or more. I love writing these!

Yukiko and her camera pt 1

Yukiko lived to embarrass Shinichi because it was a thing that mother's like to do. Escpecially now he had Shiho as his girlfriend so there were many photo oppotunities.

Oh this was gonna be good!

Her first oppotunity came when she and Yusaku had come from New York to visit their beloved son and when they couldn't find him anywhere in the house, she decided to try his bedroom. Yukiko held her mouth to contain her excitiement because she didn't know what she could find behind this closed door.

Yusaku shook his head with amusement as he watched his wife open the door slowly. On the inside, Yusaku was praying for his son and wished him well.

Once Yukiko got inside, she gasped and then smiled softly. There was her Shin-chan asleep on his bed holding his love, Shiho in his arms who was also fast asleep and her head against his chest, arms around his waist. Yukiko walked up to the bed slowly and then took a perfect picture without the flash so it didn't wake them up.

She then quickly and quietly ran out of the room and closed the door softly behind her. Yusaku then took her into the their room before her squeal of happiness woke the two up. " So, how's the picture?" Yusaku asked as he took of his jacket and placed it one of the two chairs. She grinned and then showed him the picture" Isn't it cute? they make such a good couple." Yusaku smiled and then took a book out of his mini collection and placed himself on the bed. " Well, he's a detective. He's gonna figure it out one day." Yukiko waved her hand and said" As long as this camera stays with me, then he'll never know, right?"

Wrong!

You are in soo much trouble with Shinichi when he finds out!

* * *

><p>Which is the next chapter! stayed tuned!<p> 


	18. Yukiko and her camera pt 2

Yukiko and her camera pt 2

So Yukiko had been on a roll lately. She had taken almost 100 pictures of her Shin-chan and her ' future daughter in law' Shiho.

Though it was quite rare for her to capture good moments like a kiss, she was quite content with just hand holding, hugging and little cute moments between the two teens.

But unfortunately, her time was about to run out when she accidently left her trusted camera in the kicthen so anyone in the house could easily pick it up and take a look see.

And unfortunately, Shinichi was the person who happened to pass by.

Shinichi walked into the kicthen and took out a bottle of water from the fridge. He was about to walk out of the kicthen when he spotted the sliver device on the counter top. Knowing it belonged to his mother, he was curious to know what she had in there.

So he picked it up, turned it on and then looked through the pictures. Some of them were of family vacations and parties but he came on to the real stuff. The expression on his face changed from bored, amusement, embarassement and then anger. His cheeks came adopted the colour of red and then he put the camera down. But then Shinichi's expression then turned into a face of slight happiness.

Well that is his mother so she couldn't help what she does. And she probably wanted to make memories, as she always says. He then grinned.

But when she gets home, she's so gonna get a mouthful!

* * *

><p>That was the end of Yukiko and her camera so stay tuned for the next one shot! And if you think they should be a bad time, pls tell me if not then on with the good times and another AU is coming your way!<p> 


	19. Movie Night

Movie Night

Shinichi, Kaito and Heiji groaned as they watched the girls put the movie into the DVD player. It was movie night and it was the girls turn to pick a movie. Usually the boys hated it when the girls choose because it's some kind of chick flick and they usually end up asleep why the girls cry at sadness of the flim.

" Can't wait to see this movie!" Kazuha said excitiedly as she went to sit next to Heiji who was staring at the celling. " I know, it said to be the best romantic comedy drama of the year." Aoko said happily as she took her sit next to Kaito who had placed his head on his knees. " Romance, comedy and drama, three of my favorite things." Shiho said with a smile as she sat next to Shinichi who sighed and covered his face with his hands. " Oh cheer up guys! It won't be that bad." Aoko said looking at the boys who were in various positions. " Who do you know?" all of them said in unison. " Just watch and see." Shiho said as she settled into her sit and pressed play on the remote.

The movie began and then the boys watched the screen with bored expressions on their faces.

And before you know it, they were laughing along with the girls. " Dude, that was hilarious!" Shinichi said as he wiped the tears away from his eyes. " I know!" The rest said together while laughing.

Then then came the romantic moments. " Aww." Kaito said with a smile on his face. All of them turned their gazes to Kaito with weird expressions on their faces. " What? I have a soft spot, you know. Not all rock." He said, defending himself. Aoko smiled and said" I know, Kaito. I know." They all looked at the screen again and then said in unsion" Aww!" and then looked at each other again.

Then came the sad parts. " Then he puts the flowers...on her grave!" Heiji said with tears in his eyes. Now nobody looked at him weirdly because do you why?

Everyone was crying!

" I know, then he starts crying for her even though she's dead!" Kazuha said and cried on Heiji's shoulder.

" And then she speaks to him through the power of the wind." Shiho said as she wipped her tears with a tissue.

" It's just too sad!" Shinichi and Kaito said in unison with tears.

" We know!" the rest said together and then they all stopped crying. They all looked at each other and then laughed.

This was the weirdest movie night ever!

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that funny and unusal one shot! It was quite weird but I enjoyed writing it! Bye!<p> 


	20. Interruptions pt 2

Interruptions pt 2

Shinichi sat in the cafe with a smirk on his face. He had just called Kaito to come and meet him. Oh, he was in for something!

He watched as Kaito made his way into the cafe and spotted Shinichi. He waved at him as Shinichi nodded and then Kaito made his way over to the table." Yo, Shinichi. Hey, sorry for interruptting your special moment with Shiho-chan this morning, we okay?" Kaito said with a grin and then put his hand out for a handshake. Shinichi shook the hand and said" We're cool. Oh and if you don't mind, I already ordered for both us." the smirk making its way back to his face. Kaito nodded and then said" What did you get?"

Shinichi called the waitress over and said" I think you'll love it." The waitress put the plate down and then removed the cover. The blood drained for Kaito's face. " F..f..FISHHHHH!" he screamed in fright and back away from it immediately. Everybody in the cafe looked at the two men and then Shinichi took the plate and brought it to Kaito's face. " GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Kaito shouted and then backed up some more. Shinichi looked at him with a raised eyebrow and then said" So you're never gonna do that again, right?" Kaito nodded quickly and said" Sure, Sure! Just get it away!"

Shinichi then gave the fish back to the waitress and said friendly" We're cool?" with a smile. Kaito then frowned deeply at him before grumbling" We're cool..."

Shinichi then grinned evily.

Payback was sweet.

* * *

><p>Shinichi finally got his payback on Kaito! good for you, Shinichi. Stay tuned!<p> 


	21. Gone

Hey guys, I just wanted to say thanks to all the people who reviewed like: **Yellow Jacket Pride, XMyLifeIsADisaster, CoolKid94, and Enji86. **I'm really glad to know that all of you like my story and also pitching ideas, and some really good one at that. So here's another one!

Gone

Shiho stared at the body that had dropped infront of her own eyes. She still couldn't believe it. It was all happening too fast. Too much to handle and for her mind to understand.

There was Agasa Hakase, still on the floor. Not moving at all. Shiho looked at the body more, trying to see if any of his body parts were moving. Then she realized that what she was seeing was real. She quickly dropped to her knees and then started to shake him slightly. " Hakase..." she said quietly but her voice generally getting louder. " Hakase!" she said loudly, now shaking him almost roughly.

But he didn't seem to bugde. Shiho leaned her head down on to his chest to see in hope of feeling his chest fall up and down. But no, nothing.

She was desperately hoped that this was a joke. A cruel and unusual joke that he and Shinichi had created. But no matter how much she tried, he wouldn't wake.

Shiho felt her tears escape her eyes as she finally stopped and leaned her head against his non moving chest.

" Not you too Hakase, Not you too." She whispered as her tears fell sliently.

Now not only was her sister gone, but Agasa had left her too.

He was gone.

* * *

><p>Sorry guys, there had too be a bad time in the mist of good times so...couldn't stop me cuz I had to do one. Well, there will be good time, so any ideas for a good time then lay it on me! Thanks, bye!<p> 


	22. Comfort

Comfort

Shinichi, Yukiko, and Yuusaku walked towards Agasa Hakase's house. He had graciously asked all of them to dinner today since he said he had a new recipe he wanted to try out. Shiho said secretly that she had a backup plan incase this new recipe turned out wrong. Yukiko baked a homemade cake while Yuusaku brought a bottle of wine.

They walked up the driveway and then knocked on the door.

No one answered.

They knocked again.

Still no answer.

" It's not like Shiho to delay answering the door." Shinichi said curiously. Yuusaku went around the window to check if any of the lights were on. " No lights on here." He announced. Yukiko went around the other side and said" No light here too." Shininchi walked around the house and then thought" _What's going on? If Agasa-Hakase and Shiho went out then they would have called to cancel and left on at least one light. If I just...huh?"_

He stopped in the middle of the back, looking through the window even though it was dark. He squinted his eyes more and then saw two figures. One slim and one big. They were both on the floor and he could hear little sad whimpers and a familiar voice, slightly hoarse saying" Please come back, Hakase, please.." Then he realized what had happened and it hit him like a ton of bricks.

He banged on the window and shouted" Shiho! Shiho! Open the door!" Yukiko and Yuusaku ran towards his shouting and then found Shinichi banging on the window. " Shinichi, what happened?" Yuusaku asked worried. But he didn't answer, he just kept on banging as if he wanted to glass to break. Yukiko pulled her son away from the glass and then asked" Shinichi, what's wrong?"

" Shiho and Hakase are inside and it looks like something has happened to him!"Shinichi shouted.

" EH?" Yukiko and Yuusaku said in shock.

" Go and call an ambulance!" He shouted once more and ran towards the door with his father. Yukiko had gone to call an ambulance. The door was open and they headed straight inside. Shinichi ignored the light switch and immediately found Agasa's dead cold body and Shiho's head against it. Yuusaku turned on the lights and then ran over to the dead body. He checked his pulse even though he knew it was too late. He bowed his head and shook it, signaling it was too late.

Shiho's tears had stopped, leaving a trail on each cheek. Her sea green eyes surround by red and her cheeks slightly red. When Shinichi reached out to touch her skin, she flinched a little at the touch and warmth. She was ice cold! Shinichi's eyes saddened at the sight of her and then drew closer to her. " Shiho...It's me. Shinichi." he whispered, trying not to alarm her. Yuusaku had gone to help Yukiko. She raised her head up slightly, looking at him first then saying"Shinichi?" He nodded and saw her raise up from the body and then look at it. Her eyes widened in fear and then quickly backed up against the wall and shivered in fright.

Shinichi then realized that the shock was coming back to her and then quickly went over to her and reached out his arms. " It's okay, Shiho. I'm here." he said with a kind warm smile. She looked at him and then slowly went into his arms which he wrapped around her tightly. He leaned his back against the wall and cradled her, rocking her back and forth slightly. Her tears had restarted and then she said in hoarse voice" I can't believe he's gone, Shinichi." He held her more tightly and said sadly" I know, Shiho. I know."

Thinking that since she was in Black Organzation, she would be used to death and feel emotionless about it. But this was someone she loved so much like a father...

It was all too much for her!

But he was there for her, to comfort her.

Until she got better.

* * *

><p>There we go! Shiho's not gonna be so sad now...while it may take a few months to get over the fact he's gone but she has the Kudo family to pull her through. I couldn't bring myself to write about his funeral...I just couldn't. So stay tuned for the next update!<p>

TEEHEE!


	23. First day of school

First day of high school

IShiho stared at the classroom door as she stood outside. Shinichi was beside her, encouraging her to go in. " Come on, Shiho. Just walk in, it's that easy." He said as his hands pushed against her back. But she seemed to be rotted to the ground, not moving at all. " Easy for you to say." She spoke for the first time since they entered the school grounds. Shinichi sighed and then looked at her.

" Okay, what's wrong?" He asked. She figdeted a bit and then lowered her head so she didn't look into his eyes. " I'm...nervous, okay?" Shinichi blinked and then he grinned. " You're nervous? since when?" he asked. " Since I entered this school." She admitted easily. Then she heard a contained laugh and lifted her head up to look at a grinning Shinichi, who was trying so hard not to laugh.

He failed terribly.

Shinichi laughed hard and then said through laughs" You, nervous? No way!" Then he felt a fist punch his stomach really hard and he doubled over in pain. " It's not funny! Even though I was in the Black Organzation, I still have feelings!" She shouted loudly. Shinichi closed his eyes due to the pain but then straighten up quickly. " Yep but you still have the skills to cause a world of pain." he said as he held his stomach.

Shiho sighed and then said" Look, I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous." Shinichi nodded with a smiled and said" I know but we have to go in there sooner or later." Shiho nodded in agreement and then said" I choose later." and turned to walk away when Shinichi grabbed her arm and pulled her into the class.

She didn't try to resist and let herself be dragged. When they entered,the room went quite and then stared at the two teens. Ran turned around to see what was going when she gasped at the sight of Shinichi...with another girl. She suddenly felt a jolt of Jelousy when she saw he was holding her hand. Sonoko saw this and then felt anger course through her. Who did Shinichi think he was, coming into a classroom with a girl infront of Ran?

" Okay everybody, please settle down. Now we all know that Shinichi is back with us. So welcome back Shinichi." their teacher announced with a smile. The whole class eruppted with cheers. Shinichi grinned and said" It's good to be back."

" Now we have a new student here today and it's her first day so please be nice." Tanoka-sensei looked at Shiho and then said" Would you like to introduce yourself?" Shiho nodded and then stood infront of the class. She took a deep breath and then said" My name is Shiho Miyano. I hope that you guys will be nice to me as I'll be nice to you. It's nice to meet you." then gave one of her rarest smiles.

The whole room eruppted with chatters and some them were:

" She seems nice, will she want to be friends?"

" Shiho Miyano, that's a nice name."

" Her body is smokin'!"

" You got that right!"

" She's really pretty."

" I know!"

" Is she Kudo's girlfriend?"

" Hope not! He's already got Mouri-san."

Shinichi, Shiho and Ran blushed at the last 2 questions. The class then cheered and welcomed her with open arms. Shiho then let a smile fall on her lips. They had accepted her and it...felt good. Shinichi squeezed her hand and then said" See, Shiho? It wasn't that bad, was it?"

Shiho looked at her classmates who had turned back to their normal conversations, some giving her smiles.

She nodded and then said" Yeah...it wasn't bad at all."

School could be fun for once!

* * *

><p>Here we go! Shiho's first day in high school and I made her a little bit out of character but like I said before she's more open and more true to her feelings. Okay, so stay tuned!<p> 


	24. SURPRISE!

SURPRISE!

Shinichi yawned as he walked home from school alone. He was tried because he didn't sleep well last night. Also Shiho said that she had to go ahead so he was left alone. It was lonely and he had no one to talk to. It seemed like all his friends had rushed off at the end of school as if there was some huge soccer match going on.

Hopefully not.

He sighed as he opened to the gate and then walked down the driveway. Oh yeah, what day was it today? It was May 4 so it wasn't anything special. Oh wait...

He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to think of what day it was. It didn't seem special but it felt like it was. Oh Yeah it was his...

He opened the door and then several voices shouted" SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHINICHI!" He stared at them in shock. It was his birthday. He was now offically 19 and graudating high school next year. Wow, time goes so fast!

He saw his mother move towards him and said" Happy birthday, Shin-chan! Are you shocked?" with a grin. Shinichi nodded slowly. She patted his shoulder and then said" Good. Now come on. The party is on!" and then whole room cheered and gather around Shinichi to congratulate him. He smiled at his friends and family and then saw Heiji in the background. Shinichi pushed his way through, nodding, smiling and saying thanks. Once he got to Heiji, he looked around and said" You came?" Heiji smiled and said" I was invited and it would rude for me not to come. Besides there's cake involved." Shinichi playfully punched his shoulder and said" So did my mum set this up? Because knowing her..."

Heiji shook his head and said" No it wasn't her. She and I only helped with decorations and other things. It was Shiho who really put it together." Shinichi's eyes widened and then he smiled slightly. " It was Shiho who did this?"

" Yeah. She did all the planning to make this party what is it. You should thank her." Heiji said with a smile. Shinichi then nodded and asked" Do you know where she is?" He nodded and pointed to the slide doors.

Shinichi thanked him then ran over the door and went outside.

And he found her outside. Looking at the night sky with a kind smile on her face. Shinichi then gave a soft smile and said" Shiho..."

She turned around, her sea green eyes looking into his azure blue eyes. Then she closed them and said happily" Happy birthday, Shinichi."

And before she knew it, she was in his arms and felt him smile into her hair.

" Thank you Shiho."

* * *

><p>Sorry if it's kinda lame. I'm tired and sleepy but I wanted to at least write this one shot for you guys so I hope you enjoyed it! Oh and this was Enji86's idea so thank you for the idea and hope for more from anyone in the future! Okay bye and goodnight!<p> 


	25. Snow

Snow

Shiho stared at the winter wonderland at outside of the living room window. It was beautiful and looked like a whole new world. She closed her eyes and then smiled as she felt warmth surround her. Wait, this warmth had two strong arms and a lean chest. And this warmth also had a chin which rested on her shoulder. She shivered slightly as she felt a warm breath brush against her ear. Shiho turned her head slightly and saw the head of Shinichi Kudo looking out of the window with a pleased smile on his face.

" Are you enjoying yourself there?" She asked, a smile gracing her features. " I am, actually. Thanks for asking." he answered back gleefully, turning his head slightly to look at her features. She shook her head and then looked out of the window again. " It's beautiful, ne?" she said, her eyes soften.

He nodded, his chin knocking slightly against her shoulder and said" Yeah it is and it's not only the snow which looks beautiful." a sneaky smile appeared on his lips. Shiho put her head to the side, to show her confusion but then realized what he said and a light blush appeared on her cheeks.

" Yeah, that's very original." she said while looking outside. He grinned and then said" Well, you how I do." " No, I don't." Shiho said with a smirk. She felt his arms tighten around her waist and she gently placed her hands on top his. He then gently nuzzled into her neck and she shivered at the way his soft lips touched her neck.

" You seem to be too cozy with me today." She said with a raised eyebrow. He blushed slightly at that but didn't remove himself from her. " You don't seem to be complaining." Shinichi answered back with a smirk. He felt her shrug then he let go of her and stepped back. Shiho felt herself saddened at the loss of his warmth and arms.

Then his hands covered hers and he pulled her up so she was standing. He smiled playfully and said" Come on. There's perfectly good snow outside and no one is playing in it." Shiho thought about it for a moment then nodded in agreement. They went to put on their winter wear and ran outside.

They played in the snow for about an hour or more. A snowman was made, a snowball fight occured and snow angels were created. Once again the snow started the fall again, Shinichi watched as Shiho looked into the sky. Her face held a soft smile, her lips looking a rosy red. Her cheeks were slightly pink due to the coldness and the snowflakes fell gracefully on top of her head, making her look like...an angel.

It was unbelieve to say so but she was.

Shiho then lowered her head and looked over at him who was now smiling. " Are you ready to go inside?" She asked as she pointed to the door. He nodded and then they made their way inside. Once they removed their clothes, Shiho went into the kicthen to make hot chocolate and then came to meet Shinichi in front of the fire place.

His arm find its way around her waist as her head tucked into the space between his neck and shoulder.

This way Shinichi enjoyed the snow. To be able to spend some quality time with Shiho with no interruptions.

" Hi, Shin-chan!" A familiar voice sounded through the house.

Spoke to soon.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! Some nice moments between Shinichi and Shiho! Aww...I love them! Bye and stay tuned!<p> 


	26. Growing up

Another AU!

Growing Up

Yukiko and Elena smiled as they watched a 16 year old Shinichi joke around with a 16 year old Shiho. They were currently laughing as a 23 year old Akemi told them a joke then laughed as well.

Yukiko sighed and then looked at Elena. " Don't you think the kids get along well with each other?" Elena nodded and said" Well, they should be. They've all know each other since Shiho and Shinichi were babies and Akemi was just a toddler." " And look at them now. Akemi is graudating out of Uni next year and Shinichi and Shiho are starting High school in the fall." Yukiko said now grinning as Akemi proposefully pushed Shiho so she landed in Shinichi's arms.

Both had a light blush on their face while Akemi held a shark grin and teased the both of them until their faces were dark red. " They're growing up, Yukiko. And we can't stop them. I mean it felt like yesterday when they were only in diapers and we were feeding them their food in high chairs." Elena said sniffing a little. " I know. But I can still hold on to my Shin-chan. No matter how much he pushes me away." Yukiko said, determination in her voice. Elena laughed and said" I admire your way of thinking." Yukiko grinned and said" It's a gift."

Then the two adults bursted out in laughter as the two teens and young adult started to play a game of it around the garden, Akemi who seemed to be it and almost catching up to Shinichi who easily dogde her attempts. Shiho managed to avoid her sister by staying near home until her sister was far enough and then sprinted to the middle of the garden to make herself a target.

" Sometimes, it still feels like they're our little sweethearts." Elena said softly with a smile on her face. Yukiko nodded in agreement and then said" Yeah it does. And isn't Akemi getting married to Shuichi-kun after graduation?" Elena nodded and said" Yep, two months after graudation. It took Atsushi some time to accept the fact but he came around...after a month or so. Then he said if Akemi gets married then Shiho is not even getting close to a guy." and rolled her eyes. Yukiko giggled and repiled" Father's protection. I think it's something all fathers do to their daughters."

Elena smirked and said" Well he better tone it down a little."

Then they turned their heads one last time and saw their children sitting underneath the tree and now just talking about random stuff. " One day, we just have to let go." Yukiko said, almost sad at the fact of letting go of her Shin-chan. Elena nodded and said" Yeah...but not today." Yukiko nodded in agreement and said with a smile" Not today. Hey and I've been meaning to ask you, do you Shiho would like to come to New York with Shinichi next month? He's been asking me if she could." Elena looked at her surprised and said" Really? Knowing Shinichi, he would never ask straight up. Especially about a girl."

Yukiko shook her head and said" True and no he didn't ask me. But you can tell he wants her to come." Elena then grinned and said" I know she would love too."

The two mothers talked and chatted about the trip and other things that mothers like to talk about. They knew that their children were growing up but they knew they didn't have to let go now...

And help them grow along the way.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that AU of mothers accepting their children growing up. Stay tuned and thanks to all the reviews and suggestions are still welcome! Bye!<p> 


	27. Feelings

Feelings

As a baby, Shinichi didn't understand anything at the time. He didn't understand anything that the adults said. Heck, he didn't know what he was sitting on at the moment or what was in the room. Though the first time he met Shiho on the couch simply playing with her baby toys, he couldn't help but go over and stare at her.

She stared back at him, dark blue meeting sea green eyes. Then she gave him a wide smile and handed him one of her toys as if to say come play with me. He took the toy slowly and then smiled back at her, joining her in play time.

He liked her.

As a toddler, Shinichi started to understand a few things. Like how he shouldn't do dangerous stunts like jumping off the bed or trying to turn the stove on which could end up hurting him. Though he was smart as well.

He helped his mother find his father when he disappeared with the manuscripts and made his other co-writers worry. Yeah, he was a smart kid but when it came to Shiho, he still couldn't understand the girl one bit. But he knew one thing, she was fun to be around.

He still liked her but this time a bit more.

As a child, Shinichi could understand and do much more things. Like he could write and talk in proper sentences. He could ride a bike, play soccer and the violin. And this was the time when guys thought girls had cooties and vice versa. So he ignored Shiho at school at all cost so his friends wouldn't make fun of him as she did he but everyday after school, they would meet at the park and play and chatt with each other.

This time he started to feel some new feelings for the girl.

And finally as a pre teen and teen, Shinichi understood a lot more than he used to. He was now a famous high school detective and was know as the great detective of the east. He was a ace soccer player and had his own fan club.

He was taller, had broader shoulders and was fit and lean from all the soccer he had done. His blue eyes and brown hair darker and he was more mature. But then one day when he was walking home from school with Shiho, he started to notice how much she had changed over the years.

Her strawberry blonde hair had grown longer and darker, her sea green eyes were wider and brighter. Then he let his eyes wonder her body. Her body was more developed,her stomach flat with curves in all the right places, her chest was..erm...bigger and her legs longer so she was tall but not as tall as him. Her hips sligthly wider and her hands still small and perfect.

" Shinichi, are you okay?" She asked with a slight blush on her face. He snapped out of his trance and then said" Yeah, why?" She turned her head away slightly and said" When I looked at you early, your eyes were wondering a little too low." It was his turn to blush and said" I...was reflecting on stuff and my eyes tend to wonder."

She shook her head while smiling and placed her small hand in his slightly bigger one. " Come on, let's get home. Your mom invited me to dinner again." Shinichi grinned and said" I swear you have dinner with us more than your family." " Yeah, but I like hanging out with you guys." she answered back.

Shinichi smiled and then he finally realized something.

All through the years, he had noticed the way his feelings for Shiho had changed...a lot.

Now he had come to the term, that he had always been in love with her. It just took him time to finally realize it.

Now all he had to do was confess, which may take a little more time.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that chapter on how Shinichi's feelings had developed over the years. Hope it wasn't too cheesy or too badly written. Stayed tuned for the next chapter.<p> 


	28. Nightmares

Nightmares

Shinichi woke up suddenly, breathing heavily and cold sweats rolling down his face. His pjamas stuck to his body and the blanket thrown to the ground. He had a nightmare, a nightmare which had been haunting him, ever since the Black Org was taken down. That evil face of Gin, a loud gun shot and blood splattered everywhere...

He shook his head quickly, to remove the image from his head. He had to check, to see if she was okay. If she was really still there.

Shinichi got out of bed and walked out of his room. He walked down the hall until he reached a certain room. He slowly opened it and then she came into view. Shiho was sleeping peacefully in her bed and she looked untouched and out of harms way. His heart beat calmed down and then he was about to leave until she said..

" Shinichi?" her smooth sleepy voice sounded through the room. Shinichi smiled and then turned around. " Hey Shiho. I was just..." He could see her frown slightly and then asked" Nightmares again?" He hesitated for a moment and shook his head, not wanting to worry her. She then frowned more and said" Don't lie to me. I know you, I can read you like a book." He chuckled slightly and said" Well, you are a genius."

She then motioned him to come over to her bed. He willingly went over and then sat down on her bed. He then gasped in surprised when she pulled him over to her and placed his head on her chest.

He blushed deeply and said" Wha..what are you doing?" She smiled and said" Do you hear that? That thumping noise?" Shinichi then realized the loud thumping in his ear. It was her heart beat, beating loud and strong. " What happened with Gin on the roof was months ago and the scar has healed." she said reasurringly. " But you almost died." he said in a whisper, his bangs shading his eyes. Shiho hugged him tigher and said" I know but I'm here now right? So don't worry anymore, please?" He could here the pleading in her voice, she really didn't want him to worry.

He then smiled and said" Okay. I'll stop."Shiho sighed in relief and then said" Now let's get some sleep." He nodded and then got up from her bed but felt her hand around his wrist. " You don't have to go." She said in a soft whisper which had a bit of embrassement in it. Shinichi smiled softly and then climbed into bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, his face hidden in her hair as her hands clutched his shirt while her head rested on his chest.

And after that talk with Shiho that late night and the hearing of her heartbeat, his nightmares never came back again.

* * *

><p>Well, I feel proud about this piece. He needed to know that Shiho was still there and she gave him a talk which made him feel better. So that was moving and touching for me to think and write about! hope you enjoyed it and there will be more and I have a question for all of you. Should I stop at 50 or do the whole 100? Your choice! Bye!<p> 


	29. Slip of the tounge

Slip of the tounge

" Come on, Miyano-san, Kudo-kun. You guys would make a perfect couple." Juri, one of the students shouted from across the from. Hiro smirked and said" Of course they would, I think out of everyone in this room, they understand each other perfectly." The whole room nodded in agreement. Including Ran and Sonoko.

You see it had been a year since Shiho and Shinichi had brought down the Black Organzation and things had changed. Ran had moved on ever since Shinichi and her found out they didn't feel the same about each other anymore. Plus Shinichi also said that he had fallen for another. And Ran had a simple guess of who it could be. She also took time to befriend Shiho was eventually warmed up to her and Sonoko and now they're all surprisingly best friends.

Ran chuckled at the sight of the two blushing teens in their sits, Shinichi who had placed his head on his desk and Shiho who looked out of the window, trying to look unintrested. Sonoko grinned and then shouted" Yeah, in fact they're already married. They just don't want people to know about it." and the whole filled with laughter and positive comments. They then heard a hand slam on a desk and they all turned to see Shiho looking at the class, fearless but with a bit of embrassement.

" For goodness sakes, Shinichi and I only like each other as friends!" She shouted to the whole class who became slient. Shinichi then stood up and said" Yeah, just because we understand each other doesn't make us a couple." " That's not how it looks like from here!" Usui shouted from behind the class.

The whole then cheered in agreement. Shiho groaned and then said" For the last time, we're just friends! Would I like to go on a date with him? Of course I would..." then the whole class turned to look at her with wide eyes. Shinichi looked at her with the same expression but with a light blush on his face.

Shiho casted her eyes down and turned away completely and then said" What I meant to say was I wouldn't." Sonoko grinned again but this time evily and said" But we had a confession! It looks like it she would want to go on a date with her beloved Shinichi." Shiho turned around again and said" It was a simple slip of the tounge. I didn't mean it."

Shinichi then nodded slightly and said quietly" Yeah slip of the tounge, that's what it was." The blushes on the two teens faces were darker then ever. The whole class bursted out in laughter.

Ran thought it was time to save her friends from embrassement and then said" It's okay guys. We've embrassed them enough." The class then stopped laughing and then calmed, all feeling content with themselves.

As class begun, Ran looked over to see Shinichi whisper something in Shiho's ear. She had a look of curiousity then a small amount of blush took place on her cheek. She saw Shinichi snicker quietly and then smiled as Shiho retorted something back, making him frown. Then she said something else which made him smile and nod his head.

Through out the whole class, they both had same pleased smile on their faces.

You could say Ran was a bit sad that Shinichi had found someone else but he was happy and she wasn't going to do anything make the relationship between Shiho and Shinichi go bad.

She then smiled to her. If Shinichi was happy, then she'll be happy too.

* * *

><p>I really don't know how this ended up through Ran's eyes but it just did. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks to all the people who asked me to do a 100. I DO MY BEST TO CONTIUNE IT FOR ALL OF YOU GUYS! stayed tuned and I'll be back! Oh and for those who may not know what slip of the tounge is, it means when you say something by accident in a sentence. Okay, just clearing it up! Bye!<p> 


	30. Just don't understand

Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews that you have given this story! I didn't think it would amount to much. Honestly, I didn't. But thank you anyway and I will do a hundred to fit your request! You guys are the best!

Just don't understand

There were some things that Ai just didn't understand. Like why romantic novels had fairy tale endings or why kittens and puppies are found cute, which she didn't disagree to. They're adorable, especially for an animal lover like her.

But what she really didn't undertand was this.

She had finally finished the antidote and it had been tested so it was safe to use. She called Conan over to get it so he could turn back into his normal self and return to his childhood sweetheart, Ran Mouri.

After an hour, he had arrived and had entered her lab. But something seemed missing. Usually he came with a change of clothes so he had something to wear and it also took him a long time to get here. Back then, even if she had made a prototype, he would be here in ten minutes flat.

Ai took the box off of the table and then handed it to him. " Here you go, Kudo-kun. The antidote, just what you wanted." she said in a quite voice. He took the box from her hand and then opened it. Conan took out the pill and then examined it with curious eyes. Ai had a confused look on her face. Wasn't he supposed to thank her and run out of the room? That's how it's always been.

He then smiled and placed the pill back in the box...and chucked it in the bin. She stared at him in surprise and then looked at him with wide eyes. " Ku..Kudo-kun! What are you doing?" she asked, shock evidence in her voice.

Conan looked at her, dark blue meeting sea green. " I'm not changing back." Ai then felt anger course through her body and then shouted" You're not changing back? What do you mean you're not changing back? I spent a year and a half trying to find and make that antidote for you and then you say you're not changing back?" and then breathed deeply, feeling good about sudden outburst.

Conan then looked out of the window and said" I'm not changing back unless you change back with me." his voice sounding causal, as if it was a normal thing to say. Ai then felt confusion fill her features and said" What?" He smirked and then said" I noticed that there was only one pill in the box. Know that I would ask you where your pill is, you'd say It's in your room upstairs but knowing you, you probably haven't made one for yourself."

Ai raised an eyebrow and then frowned" But why are you doing this? You're missing all your chances here." Conan smiled softly at her and then placed a hand on her shoulder. " Because I...don't want to leave you so if you don't want to change back then so I won't change back." and her eyes widened and then she smiled. " You're an idiot." she said with a playful tone. He grinned and said" I've been told." and wrapped his arms around her as her head rested on his chest while his head rested in her hair.

" Thank you." she said and it felt like letting out a long held breath.

He smiled softly and said" You're welcome." and he had no regrets about his decision.

There were some things Ai didn't understand. Like why chocolate tasted so good or why soccer was so intresting, though she wasn't complaining. She loved soccer!

But there was one thing she did understand.

She understood Conan would always be there for her.

* * *

><p>I had this Idea before so I decided to trying it out! I'll be using CoolKid94's idea in the next chapter so that's for you CoolKid94! Thanks for the support and Yellow Jacket Pride, I waiting for your new stories! Bye guys!<p> 


	31. See you again

See you again

It all happened so quickly.

She had given him the antidote and then disappeared out of life with nothing to remember her by. She only left a note claiming that she had now moved on and was leaving the country. Unfortunately, she was clever enough to hide it in a easy place so even after they found, they didn't stand a chance.

Shinichi didn't want to believe it but he had to.

Shiho Miyano was gone.

4 years later

22 year old Kudo Shinichi yawned as he got out of his bed. He rubbed his eyes and then stretched, sighing in satifaction as he heard his bones click. He then opened his eyes to look around his room. It had been 4 years...4 years since everything had happened. 4 years since the Black Organzation was taken down, 4 years since he returned back to his normal body and...

4 years since Shiho Miyano had left.

Shinichi sighed and then made his way into the bathroom to have a shower. After he was dressed and ready for work at the Police headquaters as a detective, he had his is how it went every single day. Apart from weekends, where would just lay in and do stuff around the house. The officers keep on telling him to go out, found somebody and have some fun! He was still so young! But he'd always shake his head and say nah not gonna happen.

He grabbed his car keys, put on his shoes and made his way out of the house. He locked it up and then walked towards the main street. He took a quick look at Agasa Hakase's house and then froze at what he saw. No, it can't be...

There, standing at the gate was a strawberry blonde haired women. Her hair was now at mid back and she looked at any normal women on the street. No, she was different because it was Shiho. Before he could stop himself, he shouted" Shiho!" the women turned around and then waved slightly.

Shinichi couldn't help but examine her. She looked beautiful as she's always been. Her hair had grown to her mid back, her body had developed more over the years. Her eyes slightly darker and she had that beautiful smile on her face.

He walked up to her and then said with a grin" So long time, no see, huh?" Shiho smiled, a beautiful one and said" I know I have a lot of explaining to do." Then she gasped and her eyes widened as she felt two arms wrap around her and his voice whispered in her ear making her blush slightly" Damn right, you do. How could you just leave like that? And hiding the note so we couldn't find on time? You don't how much I've missed you."

Shiho relaxed in his arms and cupped his face in her hands as he leaned into her touch then said" I missed you too. I missed everybody too much so I came back ." and she bowed her head so it rested on his shoulder. He smirked and said" But you came back just for me didn't you?" Shiho lifted her head then raised an eyebrow and then thumped his shoulder" Now you're letting your cocky side take over." Shincihi laughed and then said" Okay, I'm sorry. But it good to have you back."

Shiho chuckled and repiled" It's good to be back."

When Agasa saw her that morning, he was a whole new man and kept on crying because he finally had his 'daughter' back. It seemed everyone was happy to have her back here with them.

But Shinichi was glad about one thing. Even if she left the next morning, the next 2 hours or even in the next two minutes, he was glad..

That he had seen her again.

* * *

><p>Thank you to CoolKid94 for this suggestion! I know it not under weird circumstances but I couldn't think of anything! ;) sorry! But the idea was from CoolKid94! thanks to all the reviews once again and suggestions are still welcome because sometimes I need help. So thanks! and Bye!<p> 


	32. What have I done?

Sorry guys! It's time for a bad time again. And this one might be painful so please try not to cry and feel horrible. And I'll also like to thank XMyLifeIsADisasterX for this idea. It's agood one but it's sad. :(

What have I done

Shinichi sat at the end of the bar, drinking his 6th bottle of beer heading for his 7th. Well what could you do? He had just lost the most important person in his life. That's right, Ran Mouri had been a victim to a hit and run. And he remembered everything in vivd detail that it made him sick. It had been 2 years since that accident.

It was a wonderful saturday night and He and Ran were heading home. Shinichi was still in his childlike form. She was smiling and chatting with him, her big blue eyes shining. The man on the traffic light turned green and they walked forward until...

A blue car came out of nowhere and Ran was gone from his life forever. There was so much blood that it was unbearable to look at her. The car had hit her at full speed that she didn't even had time to...

Shinichi clutched the bottle hard, almost breaking it with his strenght, his face filled with anger and hate. He loathed the man who cause Ran to go away and luckily they had found him and he was rotting away in jail.

Then he grinned bitterly. You can't have everything in the world, even if you were so close to having it. The bar door opened and then he saw the bartender give a perverted smile. " Hey there cutie. What can I get for ya?" " Nothing at the moment and don't call me that ever again." a soft voice filled his ears. He knew that voice, though he couldn't put a finger on it because he wasn't really in tune at the moment.

" I came looking for someone. About this tall, dark brown hair, blue eyes, possibly looking sad and upset." The bartender nodded his head in Shinichi's direction and said" Over there, at the far end." " Thank you." the voice said again and he could hear the sound of footsteps coming towards him.

" Kudo-kun? Are you there?" the soft voice said, placing a small hand on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly and saw that it was Shiho. " Oh, hey Shiho. Yeah I good. Pretty knocked up but good." Shiho shook her head with a frown and said" Really, Shinichi. You shouldn't be drinking your problems away. This is your..." She counted the number of beer bottles on the counter.

" 7th beer! You've had enough, come on." she said firmly. She grabbed his arm, he didn't resist and then put that arm around her shoulder. He stumbled a bit but soon regained his balance as his arm fall on her hip.

They walked home in silence with a few random mutters from Shinichi. As soon as they reached then inside of his house, she closed the door behind her. Shinichi managed to find his way into the living room and collasped on the couch. Shiho went around, drawing curtains and closing windows not knowing that Shinichi had crept up behind her. She turned around and then gasped as she felt him so close. He looked at her with a certain look in his eyes. She knew what that meant.

"Kudo-kun, I'm not who you think...!" But was cut off when his lips were pressed hard against hers. His hands cupped her face, and as she gasped against, his tonuge slipped in, tasting her sweet mouth. Shiho turned to surpress a moan, not wanting to edge him on but when his hands started to caress her back, stomach and her breasts, she moaned deeply into his mouth. And her arms seemed to have found their way around his neck and her hands in his hair which he groaned at.

But Shiho knew this was wrong, it was like taking advantage of him just because he thought she was...her thoughts were stopped by a hot mouth which was now kissing her neck, gripping her tightly.

As her top and his jacket came off, she finally realize that this had to stop. She used all her strength to push him away and then looked at him. He started back at her with an unreadable expression. Then all of sudden, she shouted" Shinichi, I'm not her! I'm not Ran and I'll never will be! I know she's gone but you have to accept that and move on! And it's not gonna help having sex with me just because you think I'm her!" and she then covered her chest with her arms as she couldn't find her shirt.

Shinichi looked at her, the fog in his eyes had seemed to clear and then he bowed his head.  
>" Shiho, I..."<p>

" No, forget it. You need some rest...we'll talk in the moring." she said, anger and sadness evident in her voice. She finally found her shirt and put it on. " Goodnight, Kudo." she said quickly and then walked out of the house, trying to keep the tears away.

Shinichi kept his eyes on the door and then leaned againts the wall. He had messed up big time and with one of the people he care about the most and now may lose her forever. And he had almost...

He clutched his fists in anger and then felt his own tears escape.

What had he done?

* * *

><p>Sorry, a bad time had to come because I realized that I had done quite a lot of good times so...yeah. This is the most painful ones that I have written and Shinichi was suffering so he didn't mean to attack her like that! Please forgive him? He'll be better in other chapters! So thanks to XMyLifeIsADisasterX once again and stay tuned.<p> 


	33. Dude, just ask her out! Heiji edition!

Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Problems have been going on at home and I've also taken a new liking to Ranma ½ so I've been thinking of ideas for a story. So I'll try and update more often to fit your reading pleasure and needs. Okay here we go with the chapter!

Dude, just ask her out! Heiji edition!

"No, I can't do it!" Heiji said, panicking as the two couples, Shiho and Shinichi and Kaito and Aoko pushed him towards Kazuha's door. "Come on, Heiji. Don't be such a chicken." Shiho said with a grin as she pulled his arm. "Yeah, I mean the worst thing she could do is reject you…then punch you in the face." Aoko said as she pulled his other arm. "Gee, thanks for the pep talk Aoko-chan." Heiji said sarcastically. Aoko smiled sheepishly and said" Sorry."

Shinichi gave his friend a shove and said" Heiji, seriously? I mean if you don't ask her out, who will?" Kaito nodded in agreement then said" Exactly! And do I have to go through the same process I did with Shinichi a few months ago?" Heiji stayed quiet for a minute and then shook his head.

"There we go! Now all you have to do is knock on the door and ask her out." Aoko said, making it sound so much easier than it looked. Heiji looked at Aoko and asked" Is it that easy as it sounds?" Shiho looked at Aoko who was about to shake her head and say no when she said" It is that easy. Wouldn't it be nice if you finally go out with us but not feel like a fifth wheel?"

Kaito nodded and said" Or a loser?" Shinichi rolled his eyes and knocked him on the back of the head. "What?" Kaito asked annoyed. "Not helping." Heiji said with a straight face. Shinichi then decided to use the famous words that Heiji told him.

"Ah, come on. You're a detective!" Heiji narrowed his eyes as he heard those familiar words. Shinichi smirked and continued" When it comes to confronting and chasing dangerous criminals and solving hard cases, that's easy but when it comes to asking a girl out, it's like rocket science! You can do it." Heiji frowned as Kaito and the rest sniggered. "You really had to say those words didn't you?" Shinichi grinned and said" I saw a chance and I took it."

Shiho couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend and then looked at Heiji. "You can do it. Okay?" Heiji didn't say anything at first. Then Kaito and Aoko sighed and said in unison" Just go already!" and both pushed him towards the door. He moved forward and then gulped. Then he took a look back at his friends who gave him the thumbs up.

Heiji took a deep breath then knocked on the door. The door opened and then the friends watched as Heiji grew confidence and saw Kazuha blush and nod her head. Heiji then said something and she smiled while she replied. They watched as he came back and then asked all together" What did she say?"

Heiji smiled a soft smile and said" She said yes." And he was congratulated with well done, back pats, and handshakes.

Shinichi grinned at Heiji and said" See, I knew you could do it."

Heiji did nothing but smile back.

* * *

><p>Hey, hoped you liked that little chapter on the other chapter 'Dude just ask her out!' but this time, it was Heiji's turn! And If you read the part where Heiji is giving Shinichi advise on that chapter, you'll see why he used it! So I'm finally back and please continue to enjoy my one shots! Bye!<p> 


	34. Too tired to move

I'm back! Sorry for taking so long with updates. So let's go!

Too tired to move

Shinichi's head fell on top Shiho's lap and then stayed there, not bothering to move. His arms wrapped around her waist and he closed his eyes due to the warmth and comfort. Shiho's hands placed themselves in his hair and gently felt his soft brown locks through her fingers. Her cheeks were coated with a light pink blush but her lips gave off a small smile.

"Hey, Shinichi?" she said in a soft tone which made Shinichi feel warm inside. "Mmm?" he said with a smile of his own, his eyes never opening. "Don't you want to go upstairs and sleep in your room?" she asked, secretly hoping he'd say no. To her surprise, he shook his head and said" Nah, I'm too tired to move." Then he opened one dark blue eye and looked at her" Besides your lap is too comfy." He tightened his grip and within seconds, he was fast asleep, breathing softly.

After what he said, her blush deepened a bit but then her smile widened. She shrugged slightly and said" Okay then." After a few minutes, she was asleep herself.

10 minutes later

Yukiko entered the house with some groceries in her left hand and an umbrella in the other. She closed the door behind her and made her way to the kitchen when she saw the scene in the living room. A soft smile graced her lips as she was a sleeping Shinichi with his head on Shiho's lap, his arms wrapped around her and a sleeping Shiho with one hand in his hair and the other arm laid across his back. Yukiko walked in slowly and took out a camera from a drawer, turned it on and was ready to take the picture…

When she put it down and shook her head. "I'll give them this one. Just this once." She thought with a smile then walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

It seems Yukiko can be nice after all.

* * *

><p>There you go! Another oneshot for you guys! I'll be updating more frequently for your reading pleasure so stayed tuned for the next one! Bye!<p> 


	35. Sick in bed

Sick in bed

Shiho sneezed quietly as she laid in bed sick with a fever. She was boiling and it was the middle of December! A frown had placed itself on her face and she leaned against her headboard with her arms crossed against her chest. It angered her to be sick.

There was so many things that she could be doing at the moment yet she can't because….she was sick with the flu. The flu! The small virus which meant nothing to her. She had created things more deadly than the flu. Yet here she was…sick with it. She sighed and closed her eyes, removing the blanket which was making her even hotter.

A knock at the door made her open her sea green eyes and she said hoarsely" Come in." Shinichi poked his head through the door and smiled gently. He came in then closed the door behind him and sat on the spare chair in her room. "Hey, how you feeling?" he asked with concern.

Shiho smiled slightly at that and said" I could be worse but I think I'm getting slightly better." Her voice sounded different because of her blocked nose. Shinichi leaned forward to touch her forehead with his hand, her eyes closing because of the coldness of it. He pulled back, much to her disappointment and he said" Well, you were hotter last week but you seemed to have come down a bit."

Shiho then felt a small bit of hope" Does that mean I can get up now?" Shinichi made a thinking noise and cupped his chin, pretending to think about it. "Let me think….no." and laughed when he saw her frown at him. "Are you serious?" she asked as she took a tissue from her bedside table and blew into it, making it look like an elegant gesture. Shinichi nodded and said" Yep. You ain't going anywhere. Oh and here." And passed her a white paper bag. She looked at him confused at first then opened it. A smile made its way to her lips.

Shinichi fidgeted in his sit and said" I thought since you had nothing to do, I would buy you some magazines and other things. It was a bit embarrassing though, since I am a guy and…" but he was cut off by a feminine body pressing against his. Light pink coated his cheeks as he slowly wrapped his arms around her. Shiho pulled back after a few moments and smiled widely at him. The first real smile she had smiled in two weeks. "Thank you Shinichi. It means a lot." She said as light pink began to coat her own cheeks, giving her pale skin a bit of color.

Shinichi avoided eye contact with her but a smile was evident on his face. "You're welcome. It's the least I could do." She smiled once again and began to read one of the magazines. Shinichi had luckily bought a new detective book so he wasn't stuck reading fashion magazines. After an hour or so, Shinichi looked up from his book to see Shiho, peacefully asleep in her bed, her magazine resting on her chest. Shinichi sighed and got up to cover the now shivering girl, making sure she was warm.

He picked up his book again and then went towards the door to leave the room. But before he did, he turned back and smiled at the sleeping girl.

"Goodnight Shiho. Get well soon."

And he closed the door.

* * *

><p>This time Shiho was the one who was sick. Wish her a happy recovering, Minna! I'm back baby! And better than ever. Hope you enjoyed this one and hopefully there will be more! Good night!<p> 


	36. Alone time

Hey guys, I'm back…again. I feel so bad for not updating any of my stories lately especially this one so I'm back and I'll try to be quicker with my chapter updates….

On with the chapter!

Alone time

Shiho smiled as she sat down on the grass in an open meadow. The sun was shining high and not a cloud in the sky. She had managed to escape the craziness of her boyfriend and family for a while, telling them she was going to get some…milk. Well, she'll get some on the way back. She was dressed perfectly for the weather too, a nice maroon quarter sleeve top with some denim shorts and black slip on shoes. It felt good to be alone for a while.

It was like one of those days when you realize that you want to be left alone but don't want to be rude to your friends or family. Shiho was having one of those days and even though she didn't enjoy being away from her new family (the Kudos, who think that she and Shinichi are going to get married), it was peaceful….just like this.

Then a gush of wind came and hit her face with force causing her to close her eyes and block her face slightly with her hands then a smile came on to her face. She got up and then let the wind go through her. It whipped her clothing, her hair and it felt so good on her skin and then she twirled around fast feeling the urge to do so, feeling like a child but she didn't care about how silly she looked right now. But out of how fast she was going, she lost her footing and she felt herself fall. She closed her eyes tightly expecting to feel hard ground when she hit two strong arms instead. She opened her eyes and then looked to see two dark blue ones staring down at her. Shiho smiled at the blue eyes she knew so well, and let herself be engulfed by the arms she was so familiar with and closed her eyes.

"Missed me? I know you did," Shinichi's teasing voice sounded through her ears. Shiho nodded into his chest and said honestly" Yeah I did." And felt his arms tighten around her.

Alone time is gone, time to get back to her crazy life…which she loved.

* * *

><p>Hey, there's another one shot for ya so….yeah. Now the reason why I haven't been updating is because I haven't gotten any ideas so please spill your ideas on me like a river of honey! Sorry, had to say that. I know this one shot sucks ice. Well, in my part of the world, its 2:08am so I'm tired so my brain isn't on full alert but I had to write you guys something cause you're all so awesome!<p>

Well, goodnight and maybe see you tomorrow!


	37. The death of a detective

Hey guys! Wow….it's been so long, hasn't it? I'm soo sorry, I've been very busy lately and also sick so my mind couldn't concentrate well enough to write a new chapter for y'all. But I hope u can all forgive me and put your angry weapons down.

…No guys I'm serious…put them down NOW!

Here we go!

The death of a detective

Ai ran through the crowd of people, using her hands to push them out of the way.

No…it couldn't be true….he couldn't be…

As soon as she saw an opening, she made her way towards it and pushed herself out onto the open scene.

And there he was….surrounded by paramedics and the ambulance's siren echoing into the night. But that meant nothing to Ai at the moment as she only saw Conan lying on the ground, covered in blood, cuts and bruises….gasping of breath…trying to hold on to life.

Ai ran up to him, ignoring the warnings and commands to stay where she was and knelt down beside him. After a few seconds, Conan acknowledged her presence and turned to look at her with a weak smile. "Hey Ai….ho...How are thi…things?" he asked, trying to make casual conversation, obviously trying to avoid the fact that he was dying. Ai shrugged slightly, trying to keep her tears at bay" Nothing much, you know….You look messed up."

Conan gave a short laugh and said" Yeah…it was probably a bad idea to use my skateboard at night while not looking where I was going." He tried to say all in a breath but ended coughing hard. Ai patted her shoulder and said" Easy…easy. You idiot…always looking for trouble **OR** attracting it." His hand moved slightly as if trying to reach for hers and she placed hers in his softly. He grinned weakly and said" Well that's me…. a death magnet…except death got to me." Ai laughed softly at his dark and true joke, brushing a few strands of hair out of his face. He took a deep breath and said" Hey…Ai, I've...got to tell…ya something…" His eyes closed slightly and Ai nudged him to continue his sentence, wondering what he was going to say. "What?" she asked, tears slowly escaping her eyes, already knowing he didn't have much time left.

He looked at her, staring deeply into her sea green eyes and whispered" I'm glad that it was you….that I spent my last moments with…" Ai gasped softly as his hand then limped in hers and the tears flowed freely even if no emotion showed on her face. She was gently taken away by the paramedics and was greeted by Agasa.

Agasa looked at her with tears of his own and a sad expression on his elderly face. She stayed still for a minute, before leaning forward and sobbing quietly into his soft chest, clutching him tightly. Agasa closed his eyes and comforted her, while rubbing her back softly, saying nothing.

On that day, 16 year old Conan Edogawa died in a hit accident and 16 year old Ai was the one who stayed with him for the last few moments of his life….

Then watched him leave her…

And the world.

Hoped you enjoyed that little drama death thing. I know, I know, I come back after a couple of weeks and come back with a death oneshot…nice one, pre, nice.

* * *

><p>Well I'll try and do my best but I can't make any promises so please bear with me. You guys are the best! Thank you and GOODNIGHT!<p> 


	38. Tis The Season To Be Jolly!

Hey dudes! I know it has been a long time since I updated but I wanted to make it up to you! I know it's a little late but I wanted to do something Christmassy! Take a look!

Tis The Season To Be Jolly!

Shiho smiled happily as she quietly hummed _We Wish You A Merry Christmas _while she set up the decorations at the top of the tree. Down below was her son, Hiroshi, tried to hum along with his mother while decorating the bottom…..he wasn't doing very well on the humming as he developed his father's tone deaf voice but it was quite.

Then Aya, her daughter, had managed to cover the whole living room with tinsel and decorations and the place just looked spectacular. "Are you guys almost done?" Shiho asked in a motherly tone as both her children went "Almost." She smiled as she watched Aya came over and helped her brother put the last of the decorations on the tree …..and it was done.

They all stood back and admired the whole room with pride and happiness in their eyes. Then Hiroshi asked a question.

"Do you think daddy's coming home this Christmas?" his cute little voice sounded into Shiho's ears and her sea greens lost a bit of their glow. That question had been asked a lot of times by Hiroshi and every time she couldn't bear to tell him no. Ever since Shinichi had brought down the Black Organization, he had been asked by many people around the world to solve impossible crimes, each a success every time. The more he was gone…..the more Shiho and the kids missed him.

"I don't think he's going to be home this time, Hiro-chan." Aya said in a soft tone to her little bro. Hiroshi's eyes saddened and his lower lip trembled with emotions. Shiho glanced down at her son and her heart clenched. Seeing her son sad just made her feel so….miserable.

Hiro sniffed and wiped the falling tears as Shiho bent down and picked him. Hiro's head nestled into her neck as she sat down on the sofa and Aya followed, resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Look, I know that your dad hasn't been home for over 8 months now…and I know you all miss him." Shiho said with a sigh. "I know I do." Aya hiccupped a bit and said with a small voice" Don't you wish daddy was here all the time though?" Quietness filled the room for a bit until Shiho nodded and said" I do." Hiro then lifted his head up and said fiercely" Then why don't you make him stay?" "Because daddy has to go to work to help his family." Shiho said with a smile and kissed Hiro's head, who frowned but then relaxed into his mother's arms. "Yeah, Hiro. I mean, daddy hasn't made it to my last soccer game but I didn't mind." Aya said calmly but with a harsh undertone. It was clear that she wasn't happy about that.

Shiho shook her head and said" I know, I know but tell you what. Let's not think about bad daddy and have some hot chocolate, okay?"

"Who's this bad daddy? And the hot chocolate? Don't mind if I do!"

Shiho froze as she heard that voice and Hiro jumped out of her arms and ran into Shinichi's arms.

"Daddy!" Hiro shouted happily as he was spun around and hugged. "Hey! How's my little solider?" Shinichi said with grin. "I'm fine!" "You've been looking after Aya and mummy?" "Of course, I always do." Hiro said with a serious face but then a smile exploded by on his face. Aya ran into her father's free arm and nestled her face into his shoulder. "Hey, Aya. You okay?" Shinichi asked in a soft voice as he gently stroked her hair. Aya nodded and said in a muffled voice" I've missed you." Shinichi smiled with care and a hint of guilt in his eyes and said" I've missed you too."

Then he looked at Shiho who looked back at him.

"Okay Hiro, Aya. Why don't you go into the kitchen and get started on the hot chocolate." Shinichi said as he settled his children down. They both agreed happily and ran into the kitchen to get started on the coco.

Shiho looked at Shinichi as he looked back at her. Then in giant strides, he met her and brought her into his arms. Shiho stayed quiet for a minute and her arms laid by her sides. But soon tears filled her eyes then her arms wrapped her arms around tightly and her head nestled into the crook of his neck. Shinichi's heart pained to hear his wife cry and gently ran a hand through her hair and said the words which Shiho had been dying to hear.

"I'm back now. I'm here with you."

* * *

><p>Hey, I hope you enjoyed this little happy sad dribble, even though it wasn't really one. Sorry for disappearing for so long. Bye! Oh, and how do you think Hiro and Aya look like? I mean I do but I want to see what you guys think!<p>

Bye!


	39. The Question

You know what? I honestly enjoy writing good times more than bad times. Surprising, huh? Anyway, I'm here and back again and I've got another one shot for u guys to enjoy!

Let's go!

The Question

"Marry me."

Shiho's eyes widened as she heard those four words coming out his mouth. They stood outside in the pouring rain as their clothes and bodies got drenched. Shiho slowly turned around to face Shinichi and finally met his eye.

He just stood there, his dark blue eyes looking into her sea green ones. A smile seemed to rest upon his face as he watched her stand there, frozen. Shiho tried to resist to turn away from him as his gaze was all of a sudden too intense for her. It felt as if he was scanning and reading her, watching her every move.

"What?" she questioned softly, her voice low and full of shock. He closed his eyes with a grin and repeated those two words as if it was an normal thing to say on a daily basis. "Marry me."

Yep, he had definitely said those words. But why was he asking her this question? Was the rain getting to his head? She thought….

Her head lowered slightly and she said quietly" Why?" Shinichi placed his hands in his pockets nervously and said softly" Because I want you too and surprisingly I felt like this was the right time to tell you. " At that, Shiho's hands balled into fists and then she shouted" But why? Why would you want to marry someone like me? Wouldn't you want someone who's kinder and gentle….someone that has a good heart…someone like….Ran." Shinichi's eyes widened in shock as she mentioned the name and Shiho's head bowed even more. "Don't try and get my hopes up or try to make me feel better. I'm no wife. I'm sure that within two weeks, you'd want a divorce for me…" Shinichi watched with narrowed eyes as the young woman belittled herself in front of him and couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up!" Shinichi shouted back at her, anger in his voice as his bangs covered his eyes. Shiho raised her head quickly and looked at the detective. "I don't know why you're belittling yourself but I know you're none of those things. You're better than that, Shiho and you know it. You've changed and you're happier and you smile more often and you seem more stable and just plain fun. This may sound cheesy but…." He stopped for a moment and Shiho continued to stare at him, recognizing that familiar blush that came out to his face.

She could feel her own rising up.

"I love you more than anything else in the world. I want you to be mine and nobody else's. Sure you may still be sarcastic some of the times but hey, aren't we all?" He said, now looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Shinichi…." Shiho whispered, her blush getting redder by the minute.

He then took few steps towards her until they were two feel apart. "So I apologize for no ring, it's in the house but that's not going to stop me." Shinichi took her hands in both of his, holding softly yet firmly before saying the words one more time.

"Marry me…please."

Before he knew it, Shiho had leaned forward and placed her wet but still warm lips onto his. Shinichi stayed there, wide eyed at first before he closed his eyes and smiled into the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly as his arms closed around her waist, never letting her go.

Yukiko and Yusaku watched happily from inside the house as Shinichi spun Shiho around, laughing together in happiness and joy.

"I think he's finally found her, Yusaku." Yukiko said her heart swelling from the scene that was before them. Yusaku nodded in agreement before wrapping his arms around her and her head nestled in the crook of his neck.

"I knew he had found her, Yukiko. I knew he find her the moment Shiho walked into his life."

* * *

><p>Hey, hoped you enjoyed that drama thing in the proposal. It's a bit cliché to make it rain while he's proposing and the two are fighting but I felt like it! SO I really did enjoy writing this one so hope you enjoyed reading it! Okay guys, I gonna need your lovely help! I have on new one-shot in mind: Embarrassed moments.<p>

In Embarrassed moments:

Should it be about?

Shinichi accidently walking in on Shiho in the shower

Yukiko saying something she shouldn't have

Shinichi and Shiho seeing something they shouldn't have

Any more can you think of will be great!

Hope you have a nice one!


	40. Embarrassment

Okay, I think some of you may be confused about chapter 39. It's my fault because I didn't explain it in much detail. You see, Shinichi and Shiho had been going out for 2 years and he wanted to propose. Shiho was surprised because she thought he would never say those words to her because of her past. Shinichi looked over those things, telling her that she had changed and he didn't care about the past. So that what's happened and I hoped that cleared up confusion.

Oh sorry for the mistakes, I changed a few things and I seemed to have forgotten to make other changes…

Anyway, let's move on, shall we?

Embarrassments

Shiho sighed in relaxation as she sunk into the warm, bubbled bath. Smiling, she played with the bubbles that topped the surface of the water and blew them out of her hands. After doing this a few times, she giggled to herself and laid her head back, resting it on the comfy edge. Shiho hadn't done this in ages and it felt so good on her muscles that the tension just flew out. Absentmindedly, her hands ran across the top of the water, loving the way the water felt on her hands. A tune came out of her mouth as she hummed a song she liked and then she closed her eyes. "Peace feels so good." She thought happily as she squeezed her toes and relaxed for a few minutes. Soon, she washed her hair, cleaned her body and drained the bath.

A smile clearly on her face from having an hour and a half of bath time to herself, her body tingled with freshness. "Well, it all had to end soon. Have to get back to Hakase and the others." But before she could leap out of the bathtub, the door handle moved, pushing downwards. Shiho stopped in her movements, turning her attention to the door. "I locked it, didn't I?" she questioned herself as she heard the door click and start to open. "I clearly didn't." she thought with a frown as she mentally smacked herself. But she couldn't help but look at the door to see who the person was going to be. Then she slowly realized that she was stark nude and that whoever opened the door would see her 'other' feminine features.

You know, the ones most people don't see.

Slowly, the door creaked wider and wider and Shiho looked around hurriedly, trying to find her towel. There it was, hanging in the sink! Quickly, she got out of the bath and ran to get the towel….but it was too late.

"S...Shiho?" a recognizable male voice stuttered. Slowly, she turned her head and to her surprise, found Shinichi Kudo, wide eyed, staring at her. Shiho quickly turned her face away, feeling the heat rise on her face and looked at the ground. Why couldn't she move? Was it because of him? His dark blue eyes, his handsome face, strong arms and...And…Shiho's blush increased at the thoughts then quickly grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her.

The towel wasn't doing her much justice.

Then came her late reaction.

"GET OUT OFF HERE, YOU PERVERT!" Shiho screamed as she picked up a bar of soap and launched it at him. Shinichi ducked it easily but the blush on his face was clearly noticeable. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!" he shouted back as he continued to duck the flying objects. "Of course you didn't! Normal people would look away instead of staring!" she retaliated; now sending a toothbrush at him. "Look, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were in here! My mother didn't tell me…!" then both of them developed narrowed eyes as realization hit them.

"Oka-san/ Yukiko…" the two teens said angrily in unison. Shiho lowered her hands and lowered her head until her bangs covered her face. "Just get out of here." She said voice soft but filled with nervousness and embarrassment. "Okay. I'm sorry…" Shinichi said with the same emotions in his voice and gave her a weak smile. She managed to smile back as he finally closed the door and left.

Shiho collapsed to the ground, her towel slipping off her body. Her face buried in her hands as her muffled voice said" Why did it have to be me?"

But for some odd reason….

She was…kinda …..glad that it was Shinichi who walked it.

Outside the bathroom…

Shinichi leaned against the wall with his hands on his face as he breathed in deeply and said" Why did it have to be me?"

But all of a sudden, Shiho's body appeared in his mind again as he remembered her curves, her lovely hips and long legs….

Shinichi's eyes widened and he blushed 5 shades of red as he quickly looked up and covered his nose with his hands.

"Whoa…."

It was a surprisingly perverted yet good evening.

* * *

><p>There! A perverted yet fun loving chapter! Hoped you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it!<p>

See ya! Peace!


	41. Wedding Jitters

So….I've been gone for quite some time now…haven't I? Well, I apologize for not updating for about a month or so now. I've just been a bit busy with other things and many things are just going on over here so….yeah.

Anyway, let's move on to see what else this lovely couple does.

Wedding Jitters

Shiho Miyano paced up and down in the room, clad in her white wedding gown. Butterflies were evident in her stomach as she walked from one end of the room to the other. At one point, she grew tired and dropped down on a chair, sitting in the cross legged position. "Yukiko would kill me if she saw me doing this." The young woman thought as she wasn't supposed to sit this way with her beloved dress on. But desperate times call for desperate measures.

The woman sighed as she cupped her face and looked at the crème coloured floor. It was fluffy and was comfortable to sit on. She would know because Her and Ran spent most of last night on it, laughing and talking about tomorrow which was today. But how did she not foresee this nervousness? She was so confident last night, telling herself that tomorrow was going to be a good day and that it would finally be the day she would marry her love, Shinichi Kudo.

But it seemed that the wedding jitters had gotten to her and she was freaking out! What if she froze at the altar? What if she forgot her vows? What if…what if she ended up running away and leaving him standing at the altar? Shiho's heart clenched at the thought as she imagined the look of disappointment, hurt and anger on the detective's face. She didn't want that to happen and she wasn't going to allow it! Though it was her instinct…to run away when she came into a sticky situation…or had no idea what to do. She would never leave Shinichi on the altar by himself…She loves him too much to do that.

A smile came on to her face as she thought of him.

And today was the day she would finally become Mrs Shiho Kudo.

She liked that….it had a nice ring to it.

"Hello?" a familiar voice came from the door and Shiho quickly jumped up, smoothing her dress down. "Yes, Oka-san?" Shiho answered as Yukiko walked into the room, looking wonderful in her wine coloured dress, her long curly hair up in elegant bun. Yukiko smiled as she heard Shiho call her Oka-san, it was her who persisted for the younger one to call her that. They were family now so it seems like the perfect time. "Are you ready, Shiho-chan?" The older woman asked as Shiho nodded and walked over to the mirror to give herself a final check.

From behind, she heard Yukiko say softly" I wouldn't worry dear…You look beautiful." Shiho turned around to look at Yukiko as she smiled. Shiho's eyes soften as she replied with a grateful thank you. And it was true…she did look beautiful.

Her lovely wedding dress was a pure white, hugging her top before spraying out from the hips. It traced her curves perfectly and rested gently at her feet. Her now long strawberry blonde hair was in a simple yet elegant side bun as small curls framed her face. Her makeup was natural, bringing out her true beauty.

Yukiko held the girl by her arms, examining her carefully before hugging the girl close. Shiho returned the hug as she rested her chin on her shoulder. Then all of a sudden, a small sob escaped from Shiho's lips. Shocked, Yukiko pulled away and found the younger one in tears. "Hey Shiho, it's alright, it's alright." Yukiko said gently as she held the girl close, allowing her to cry, Yukiko knew exactly what she was going through as she was in the same state when she was marrying Yusaku. "It's just…w...what if I…can't….what if…I can't…I want to…but I'm scared!" Shiho stuttered out as she cried on Yukiko's shoulder.

"Shiho…it's okay to cry before you get married. It's the nerves that get to you and start to wonder if it's the right thing to do. But I've seen the way you two are together and I can tell…I can tell the love is real!" Yukiko said happily with honesty as she shook the younger girl slightly. Shiho sniffed slight before looking into Yukiko's kind blue eyes. "Are...are you sure?" Shiho asked with her trembling voice. Yukiko grinned and said" Positive! Now dry your tears and let's get you married!" A loud cheer came from Yukiko and Shiho laughed, wiping her tears.

"Ne…thanks Oka-san. I feel so much better now and more confident." She said with a smile as she straightened her dress and faced Yukiko. "You're welcome, my daughter. Any time…now let's go!" Shiho nodded happily and exited the room with her bouquet of lilies in hand.

Yukiko followed closely behind her and closed the door after saying:

"There are always wedding jitters."

And for the rest of the day, her smile never left her face.


End file.
